The Eighth Time is the Charm
by madie080802
Summary: Harry tried to remember the reason why he was sitting, apparently waiting his turn, at the longest line he had ever seen. The long headcount behind him made him realize something was amiss. Then he heard it, "Not you again!" The death angel yelled. "Oh, gods, please have mercy, I'm going to lose my job, Potter, this is the seventh time!" A fic for Reptilia28's reaper challenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JKR and Warner Brothers. Mara and the plot though, those are mine.**

 **A/N. This is a story that was created because of an old-time challenge. I started reading Fanfiction back in 2012. Back then, I saw a lot of entries because of Reptilia28's reaper challenge.**

 **I don't know reptilia, but I want to say thanks for the challenge, and the variety of fics that came out of it, on the Fanfiction page.**

 **My favorites, so far, been Robst and LeQuin and the list keep's going and going. So, if by any chance this is your first time reading one of these challenge fics, I suggest the two above mention fanfic writers they are seasoned and awesome.**

 **A big hug to my home support. My mom and son. I love you guys for all your patience with my crazy writing periods.**

 **I would like to say thank you and Hugs to my cheerleaders and beta readers. Trickster32 because I love your wicked mind and arguments.**

 **Noppoh you're amazing! People she took a day off from her vacation to proofread this chapter. That is one feat of generous proportions. I'm not worthy. **

**Love you girls, you make Fanfiction wonderful.**

 **This fic is Harmony. Yeah, my very first love. I love Snamione, I love Reylo but my first love was Harmony. So if you don't like it, please move on to the next thing on your reading list. Oh, and in case you guys don't know? I roast Anonymous malicious (Guest) Reviews. **

**This Fic is rated M 18+. Language.**

 ** _Enjoy the read._ **

* * *

_Chapter One._ _Harry's Plea._

Harry tried to remember the reason why he was sitting, apparently waiting his turn, at the longest line he had ever seen. The long headcount behind him made him realize something was amiss. It literally seemed that he was the one in front of a group of people that made the length of the Chinese wall seemed small. He shrugged and returned to his reading, it was quite good.

This book was getting better — the underdog was just about to get his justice when a high pitched shriek pulled him out of his musings.

"Not you again, what the actual fuck Potter? Oh, gods, please have mercy, I'm going to lose my job, this is the seventh time!" She pulled him up from his seat and ordered in a growl.

"Bring the damn book too!"

"Sorry miss, but have we met before?"

"Yes!"

Harry had his head to the side and his eyebrow was curling up with incredulity. The girl was petite and athletic. She had a gorgeous mop of dark brown hair, a heart-shaped face, a fine nose, and her eyes were in a shocking shade of violet. Her lips were Plum red and her hands were manicured. She was wearing a Jade dress and she blushed prettily in response to Harry's stare.

"My name is Mara and I'm your death angel… Yes, you know me, and you don't remember me because every time I send you back it's standard procedure to wipe your memory clean off our meetings… For crying out loud, stop staring, I know you think I'm beautiful, but trust me, there's a reason for being this upset."

Mara turned around and Harry realized this angel was a fine specimen through and through, that round curved bottom was a joy to follow around.

The death angel yelled at Harry. "Hurry up Harry, and for all that is sacred stop staring at my butt or I'll rip your eyes out and you will only get them back after this exchange is done, got it?"

Harry felt the chide exactly as though he got a slap in the face. He straighten his pose and cleared his throat, responding,

"Yes, Ma'am!"

She opened a door and pulled Harry in.

"Okay, let's see if we can make some advances here… the book, Harry, if you please?"

Harry passed the item to the death angel and wondered if he should be questioning what a death angel did?

Mara raised her eyes and sighed.

"Harry you are dead. All your thoughts are broadcasting; just as if you had a microphone on. This book is your book of life and well..."

She checked the inside of the page, counted, and sadly nodded admitting to herself and his guest,

"This is the seventh time you are killed. Oh Harry, why couldn't you do the tasks that we agreed on the last time?"

"Um, Mara? I'm sorry but if you wipe my memory after each time I'm done here, how am I supposed to follow on the tasks in question? Oh, if you don't mind me asking, what are the tasks anyway?"

Mara laughed and replied:

"You always get me with that one...Um, oh well, I guess since we are about to be relocated, me to serving coffee and you to Limbo. I might as well tell you… Harry your tasks are to mature your magical core, get rid of the Horcruxes, train for battle in magic and mundane means, defeat Riddle/Dumbledore, train to become a Doctor/Healer, marry your soulmate and procreate at least seven children — four girls and three boys — and live until one hundred and ninety, and then die in the arms of your soulmate and wife, some Granger girl"

Harry felt like he had been kicked in the face by a thestral and he babbled out:

"Fuck me, Mara! Hermione is my soulmate!?"

"Language Harry! Yes, that poor soul."

"Was there an insult in that last statement?"

"Well, you deserve it, Harry. Why would you choose Cho Chang, Parvati Patil or Luna Lovegood as dates? Now, don't get me wrong, I really like Luna and I understand being desperate and going for Patil as the last choice, but Chang, or worse, Ginny Weasley? All the time the one bailing you out of trouble was Hermione, and she even took a step forward and volunteered when you decided to confront Voldemort in the forbidden forest, and you go and chose someone else! I seriously think she is crazy, and what's worse, she ends up with Ronald Weasley!? Harry, why didn't you just punch her? That would have been the cherry on top of this unmitigated disaster."

"I didn't know, oh God, I didn't know. I always thought she was too good for me, that she didn't see me like that. She was always too good to be true and I would never be good enough for her… wait… I have to do something about that, I mean, I'm going to Limbo, but Hermione what will happen to her? Wait, no! You've said it already, didn't you? She ends up with Ron? No..."

Just as Harry was about to throw a tantrum, Mara got a knock on her door.

"Sorry to interrupt here Mara, but the boss is on his way."

"Ah, for crying out loud! Mack, you were supposed to stall him?"

"Sorry Mara, but he's bringing a family member too, to supervise proceedings."

Thanatos and Ignotus Peverell walked into the office and Harry noticed Mara blush in response to the sudden change of direction in the meeting.

Thanatos was the classic image of a Greek regal male, while Ignotus just looked like an older version of Harry, except his eyes, his were yellow. Peverell came closer and said to Harry:

"Come on Harry, give your grandfather a hug, it's good to see you, though I would have loved if we were in seventeen decades from today, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, right?"

Harry obliged and for the first time since the exchanged began, tears rolled over his cheeks.

Ignotus patted him in the back and added:

"I'm so sorry Harry, I wish I could have been there with you from the start. You have had such a miserable life so far, that I don't even wish it on my worst enemy… And I can't blame Mara either; she did do things according to bureaucratic afterlife protocol… but Dumbledore and Riddle manipulated you to a tee."

"Grandpa, I don't mind going to Limbo, but Hermione — and all the innocents that were left behind, but mostly, Hermione — I never got to tell her that I loved her. Now, she'll end up with that arse. I can't do this Grandpa, can I go back as a guardian guide to her, please?"

Mara was crying in silence as she witnessed Harry's plea, and Thanatos raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Under normal circumstances, we can't do that Mr. Potter, but seeing how your request is authentic and that neither you or Mara were at fault, I've been granted a reprieve to send you back one more time. This time it has to be a different story than what this book of life tells… So let's start anew, Harry. I'm Thanatos the god of Death., Now, because you had a Horcrux in you when you came to this realm, I've been advised by the Higher Powers to make a change in your life and death… Like Mara said, this is the seventh time that your destiny has been manipulated and your soulmate is left alone… That is the reason Ignotus came to plead your case with me, and how the Fates and I realized something was twisted with your lifeline. So, as a result, I was charged to supervise your return. Now Mara, please continue explaining the reprieve and what it entitles, will you, dear?"

"You don't get to call me 'dear', Boss, I'm death agent Mara to you. The only one that gets to call me 'dear' is Ignotus. Now, Harry, like my boss Thanatos was saying, um, wait let me clean away my tears. Okay, now this reprieve means that you will get to go back, but to the time where you could do most changes without being contested by the British Magical world… and you get a guiding spirit… Oh, Iggy, you get to accompany Harry!"

Mara was hugging Ignotus and smiling, she then realized her folly, sobered up, and continued.

"You get to take this book of life as a reference and only you and Iggy get to double check the contents in dreams… and I might as well add the list of goals in it so you can remember, oh and you do get to meet Hermione but only after you board the Hogwarts Express on September 1st of 1991."

"You mean I get a clean slate?"

"Yes, you are going to be waking up in your nine-year-old body. You have two years to get rid of the Horcruxes and you need to slay the basilisk and stop Tom from killing the Unicorns. You'll also be wooing Ms. Granger, and, Mr. Potter, you get to have wandless magic this time around."

"Okay, great! I could always use the wandless magic. Now then, I need to slay the Basilisk, save the Unicorns, toss the Horcruxes to Thanatos corner here, and destroy Voldie and his crew, right?..."

"And?" asked Mara, frowning.

"Get the love of my life to say yes."

"You got to kiss her, in order to secure your claim to her soul," said Thanatos.

"Ah Fuck, the things we do for love… I faced a Troll for her, but I will go back to a miserable time just to be with her. The good thing is that I don't play host to a Horcrux this time around, and as a big plus, I get to even the score with the monsters in my previous attempts of life, right?"

"Almost. Once you kissed Hermione, go to the Goblins to get a marriage certificate and the Potter rings," answered Mara.

"It's all kind of a mess, isn't it?"

"Yes, but that's why you are getting all the help in this eighth try, plus your memories," replied Mara.

Harry turned to his grandfather, "Thanks for being with me."

"You're welcome. Now let's get going; I get the feeling that Mara and Thanatos have some things to discuss."

Thanatos was blushing while Mara was scrunching her lips about ready to blow her top.

"Mara dear, nothing happened between Aglaea and me."

"Shut up!... You, you lying cheating dog! I saw you two taking a dip in the Stygian River, you and I are done… And one other thing, stop sending me cherubs, I'm a death agent, not a florist..."

Harry turned to his Grandfather and asked:

"What happened?"

"Lovers quarrel."

"She caught him with his pants down, right?"

"Pretty much, now, remember to try not to give away that you know about magic or that you can use wandless magic. The Dursley's need to be led as a pack of hyenas to a much more appealing target: the neighborhood's troubles"

"Huh?"

"Just humor me on this. Now do remember, act like a moron."

"What?"

It was then that Harry heard the dreaded voice of Petunia knocking on the door.

"Wake up boy, it's time for breakfast and I need you to look after the bacon."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter he belongs to JKR and Warner Brothers. Barchoke is the idea of Robst and for that, I'm grateful the man is a master at his craft. Go read his stories. Mara and the plot are mine though.**_

 _ **A/N. I want to give thanks to God for giving me another day. My home team of cheerleaders. My mom and son. Love you guys.**_

 _ **My amazing beta Noppoh. Seriously girl, thanks for taking a chance on my crazy ideas. Did you guys know that she is amazing? well, she is. On her spare time, she loves to hike mountains.**_

 _ **Hugs to Trickster32, girl I love your dark mind.**_

 _ **Note to the people who don't like my fics. It's okay, you can move to the next story or better yet, write a masterpiece and put it out, Lord knows, I'm thirsty for new and better stories. This is your forum. Fanfiction rules! Also, for the anonymous malicious (Guest) reviewers, I have a special place in my grill for you, it's summer, so barbecues are the in thing right now.**_

 _ **Enjoy the read.**_

* * *

 _Chapter Two._ _Harry's day off._

 _Previously in chapter one Petunia knocks on Harry's cupboard door._

"Wake up boy, it's time for breakfast and I need you to look after the bacon."

Little Harry yawned and mumbled to himself.

"I need to get Hermione." Instead, he answered: "I'm awake aunt Petunia." He thought to himself as he walked outside. 'Did my voice always sound this annoying?'

After glancing at the date on the calendar in the kitchen he remembered and wondered in silence: 'Oh Merlin, I know this date, Aunt Marge, and Ripper come to visit the Dursleys and Ripper bites my ankle...'

Petunia noticed Harry was about to burn the bacon, but, just as quickly, he seemed to sober up and turned to the pan and flipped its contents with ease.

He brought up, eggs and toast, and made French toast, he placed the bacon on a plate, followed by the scrambled eggs and poured the orange juice into a small pitcher next to the plates on top of the table, the teapot and a pot of coffee soon joined the display.

After the food platters, he placed the fruit preserves and honey, cream, and sugar at the center of the breakfast table.

Once done, he went to the back garden and took a hold of the garbage bags and opened them and began sorting the contents in different piles, he was looking for the eggshells and the coffee filters.

He crushed the eggshells and mixed it with the discarded ground coffee and made a mulch and sprinkled it to the roses. After, he washed his hands and watered the lawn.

Harry went into the kitchen and found a platter with the last piece of French toast and the leftovers from the eggs and bacon on the kitchen table. He shrugged and placed the remains on the one piece of toast, got himself some cold tea, and rolled the piece as if it was a breakfast burrito. He munched it in a hurry. After 'his breakfast was cleared' Harry got up and continued with his chores.

Harry had to hurry, Ripper and Marge would be arriving in an hour.

Little Harry then got the vinegar, lime juice, orange juice, and baking soda. He took a hold of some paper towels, sprayed them, and started cleaning the oven with the baking soda and vinegar.

Once Petunia noticed the new mulch in her garden, she observed her nephew return to the kitchen and get the mop.

Harry had a bucket of cleaning water and he poured vinegar on it, shortly after he started sanitizing the floors, the walls, even his door on his cupboard, and he reached the loo and return with his cleaning utensils and a distinct odour to citrus.

Petunia stopped him and asked:

"Boy, why do you smell like oranges and vinegar?"

"Because I was cleaning with them. Look, —He got a hold of one of Petunia's magazine and opened on the page for better living tips and pointed.— I found the recipe in the gardening magazine, see? and here's, the recipe for the mulch for the rose bushes."

Petunia didn't need more convincing and instead, she added:

"Well then, don't stop now, go on, you have to vacuum, clean the guest room, and place a bowl of dog kibble and water for Marge's dog."

"Okay."

While Petunia was in the loo, Harry got a hold of the Cayenne Chili powder. He smiled to himself and thought. ' _Ripper old boy I hope you like you Harry chew toy with a lot of spice, you deserve it.'_

He sprayed his legs with vinegar and sprinkled his shoes with the Cayenne powder.

Finally, Harry was cleaning the inside of his cupboard when Marge's booming voice was heard throughout the house as if it was surround sound.

"What's wrong, Ripper?"

The dog was whining, his nose and eyes were watering. Harry had also sprinkled the perimeter of the flower beds with Cayenne Pepper powder; so the dog was being assaulted with the offending scent of vinegar, oranges, and pepper powder. He tried barking but his throat was itching.

Marge noticed the change and alarmed she said:

"Ripper, did you eat something? Oh God, of course, you did! Vernon, Petunia, I need to take him to the vet, you mind driving me. Oh, I know, better yet, let's get some breakfast while we are at it, my treat. BOY! What are you doing standing there, like a retard? Come and take my luggage; we are leaving for the vet!"

Since Vernon and Dudley never said no to a free meal, and Petunia and Marge had a lot of gossip to catch up with, Harry got a day off — his relatives, Marge, and the dog vacated the house leaving him alone on his first day back from being dead.

Harry smiled at the outcome of his morning and sobered up. He had a job to do, he knew that in order to commence his Horcrux scavenger hunt, the first thing on his list was to get supplies. He needed to be healthy, well informed, and on his optimal weight.

It was, after all, one of the goals on 'Mara's addendum' and she was right, he required a complete physical exam. Probably repair some bones and scar tissue. Get his eyesight corrected.

He also concluded that privacy and security were a bare necessity this time around, he would look at the options available, maybe a magical trunk or a tent to store his healing potions, food, books and clothes, a bed and his own bathroom.

He needed a planner to organize his Horcrux hunt. Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Tom Riddle's diary, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Quirinus Quirrell Horcrux, and _Nagini?_ plus, dispose of the last remains of Tom Riddle senior.

He needed Sirius Black out of Azkaban.

He needed Remus Lupin back from under the rock he was currently hiding.

He needed to eliminate Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Lestrange Brothers, McNair, Dolohov, Lucius Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle Seniors, Greyback, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Dolores Umbridge, and Barty Crouch Jr.

Harry nodded to the mental list of things to do and said out loud,

"First things first, in order for me to step away from here, I need the neighbor's attention focusing somewhere else, alright then,"

He noticed earlier, while working in the yard, that the neighbor in front had a lot of old newspapers in a heap; his wife was cleaning the attic.

Harry used his new talent in wandless magic and whispered: " _Incendio_ " The fire soon caught up to all of the newspapers and other knick-knacks. A short while later the firemen and police were in place — allowing Harry apparated to London, close to the Leaky Cauldron.

He changed his hair color to ash blond and placed a notice me not charm on his scar. Going to Tom the innkeeper, he asked:

"Excuse me sir, but my mom just passed the barrier and right before it closed she dropped her bottomless bag. Would you mind opening the entrance please?"

Harry looked no older than six years, and when he showed the plastic bag, he made Tom laugh, but the Innkeeper decided to comply to the lad's request.

Once Harry was on the other side, he walked as though he was looking for his mother. He got close to a lady and said:

"Miss, you dropped this?"

The lady noticing the muggle bag and the child looking at Tom decided to play along, and added with a curtsy:

"Thank you."

Tom turned away, and Harry replied with the same tone.

"No, you're welcome. Have a great day Miss."

He walked into Gringotts where he waited in line. As he got to the teller the Goblin in question smiled down at him as though he was a shark and Harry an ash blond haired shrimp.

"Yes?"

"Um, yes, I would like to withdraw some gold from my parent's vault, please master goblin."

"Key please?"

"Well I don't have one, how can I get a new one, master goblin?"

The goblin in question blinked and reflected in silence. This was one odd child; he smelled like vinegar, not a welcome scent, but his request seemed reasonable for goblin business, perhaps he was an adult in polyjuice disguise? that could be it, for it was not unusual for a cheating wizard husband or wife, to resort to such tricks. The bank teller goblin did have one more question.

"You don't mind me pricking your finger with this knife, to gather some blood, do you?" The blade he brought out was just about half Harry's size. Harry wanted to smirk but instead nodded in acceptance.

"Of course not master goblin, here." He offered his finger and the goblin proceeded. He then poured the drops of blood onto a parchment and after a short while, he decided to call for his superior.

Harry noticed a very smart dressed goblin approach and open the teller's floor door to greet him in person.

"Please come with me, child? my name is Barchoke and I am the administrator of the family vaults."

Harry knew by instinct that Barchoke was an ally — the elder goblin kept his identity a secret. He took a step through the bank teller's floor door and said:

"Master Barchoke, I don't have a lot of time, can we make this quick?"

"Tell me, child, how much time do you have?"

"An hour at the most; I wanted to go into Diagon Alley and make some purchases."

"Do you have a list?"

"Ah, yes, I do."

"Give it to me and I'll have Griphook summon a shopping house elf, in the meantime, we will step into a time chamber and get you some refreshments. When we're done you will still have fifty minutes to spare."

"A time chamber?"

Barchoke stepped inside a beautiful door and Harry realized that the Magical world had many more secrets than he could dream of.

Once inside, Barchoke adjusted the time to make ten minutes to twenty-four hours.

Harry stared at the time chamber — it looked like a 30's apartment of muggle design and luxury.

"This is a wonderful surprise," exclaimed Harry.

"I could say the same, you're here and this calls for a celebration."

"Really?"

"The last heir to the Potter line is here; of course that calls for a celebration. Goodness, you were taken away so soon after your parents' demise. But obviously to a place that doesn't get you enough food or decent clothes. May I offer you some refreshments and sandwiches?"

"Yes, please."

After Harry had a full belly, Barchoke asked about his request for a key, fearing for the worst. Harry decided that — since he had twenty-four hours — he might as well tell the goblin administrator the story of his life up to this point.

By the end of the tale, Barchoke wanted to render the Dursleys and Dumbledore into Dragon food. Harry asked the goblin:

"Are you angry at me, master Barchoke?"

"No child, I'm not angry at you, but as soon as you and I are done, I will recommend to our Leader Ragnock a ban from Gringotts with Dumbledore's name on it; for usurping your basic rights as a child of the house of Potter."

"Please don't. Now, don't think for a second, master Barchoke, that I ask you not to because I'm afraid of Dumbledore or being forgiving. Instead, I have a different set of goals for this period of time — before I turn eleven — and make my official entry into the British magical world."

Barchoke nodded and waited for Harry to finish his drink of tea. After a pause, Harry continued.

"As you can see, I have an eyesight problem. I'm also underweight and malnourished. I know nothing of magical etiquette, or how to defend myself in a fistfight. For example, do I have godparents? And what do Family Vaults mean?... Now think about this master Barchoke: someone is trying really hard for me to be unprepared, hungry for some family love and acceptance, and ignorant of Magic. Now, Voldemort tried killing me, but Dumbledore, it seems, wants me weak. What does he gain, with my shallow weakness, so to speak?"

"You've raised some very good questions, heir Potter. I would like to help you with some of the answers, if I may?"

"That sounds like a great idea, master Barchoke."

"Between us, just Barchoke will do."

"Sounds good. Please call me Harry."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Warner Bros. Barchoke belongs to Robst and this plot, well my dears that is mine.**

 **A/N. I would like to give thanks to God for the beginning of a new month. The month of August is very special. My Mother and Son were born on this scorching time of the year. Yes, I have two LEO's and sometimes I feel like going nuts when they start arguing. I love them a lot though, for their patience and love when I get looney over my muse doing a hat dance on top of my head.**

 **I want to extend my love to Noppoh, for helping me and being so thorough with her proofreading and beta skills. Thanks my wonderful friend, you are one in a million.**

 **Trickster32, hey you made me stop and rewrite some of it to include everyone on Harry's plan. Hugs girl.**

 ** _Reviews are welcome!_ Flames or anonymous and malicious (Guest) reviews are torched with kerosene, hey why lie? I love barbeques. It's the season anyway.**

 **Enjoy the read**

* * *

 _Chapter three._ _Harry the wallflower._

Harry Potter was a very happy boy after his visit to Gringotts. He returned from his shopping trip and looked at his bottomless bag of goodies. Content, he smiled and organized his new magical knick-knacks.

The top item from his purchases was a magic doorknob/trunk.

This knob had the trait of being able to copy an existing door handle like the one on his cupboard. After the installment, the door in question led to a chest.

The suitcase was an apartment. It had a bedroom, a potions lab, a desk, a personal library, a kitchen, and a bathroom.

Harry's apartment also included a home entertainment system, with a TV, a CD player, a video game console, a movie theater, and a computer.

The goblins outdid themselves since they installed an electric generator and had the case made out of dragonhide; giving Harry the chance to cast spells without a trace and listen to music, and not one person would suspect a thing.

The goblins explained that magic and electricity could work together. If not, Diagon Alley and Muggle London would not be able to coexist. Magic messing up electrical fields was just an old urban legend dispersed by bigoted magical users.

Harry agreed. How else would Sirius be able to mount his bike run/fly or Mr. Weasley's old Ford Anglia if Magic was noncompatible with those muggle made machines?

Young Potter also got a subscription to the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler and The Times. The periodicals would be delivered by Gringotts house elves.

Harry knew that it was important for him to be aware of the information in the media or magical world.

He took a tour of his new home, Took a shower, tried on his clothes, and then discovered that he had a fully stocked pantry to prepare his own breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

After he was done preparing his meal, he took his plate and sat down to watch one of the movies in his collection.

Barchoke and Gringotts also provided heir Potter with a reusable portkey.

The doorknob was keyed to open only when Harry turned it, if anyone other than the owner tried to turn the handle, the door would not open and they would have to knock on the door.

The only person who ever knocked on his door was his aunt Petunia. At the sound of knocking on his cupboard, a recorded answer would play in Harry's voice stating 'I'm up Aunt Petunia'.

On the other hand, Dudley experienced a hex on his bottom the first few times he started jumping on the stairs — as was his routine morning call. The hex made it seem as though Dudley was breaking wind.

Harry always had a blast when Dudley tried the stunt.

The Portkey made it possible for Harry to visit Gringotts each night for a couple of hours. On his trips, Harry was given a schedule to begin his medical treatment in the time chamber, his magical tutoring, a variety of training courses, and time to put his documents in order.

Harry asked Barchoke if it was possible to get a small glamour that changed just enough not to be recognized. It would have to be active from the moment he met the Account Manager until he was ready to set foot on Kings Cross Station on September 1st of 1991.

Barchoke followed heir Potter's wishes. On his subsequent visits to the Goblin counting house, Harry received medical care in the hospital in the time chamber.

The boy-who-lived for an eight-time again got to experience the joy of Skele-gro; as the Healers decided to vanish and regrown some of his bones again due to the series of previous fractures and poor healing.

He started a regime of nutrient potions that had him going through growth spurts.

His eyesight was treated and corrected. The goblins charmed his glasses so he kept his glamour in place whenever he wore it. If the specs were taken forcibly, the rim of the glasses would release a shock — like electricity. His illusion, however, would fade within an hour.

As an additional feature, Harry had a rune token magically glued to the base of his neck that was a notice-me-not charm and muggle repellent. Barchoke explained that the combination of his charmed specs and the token were necessary, too much magic on one item was never a great idea. In case Harry was in an accident the rune would alert the house elf paramedics and the boy would be quietly transported to the Goblin healing center inside Gringotts.

With the charm and rune on Harry, the Dursleys now had the attention span of two minutes towards him.

Barchoke suggested to Harry to get lessons in practical household charms. For regular use, however, little Harry applied goblin magic on his utensils. That way he was able to go through his chores easily and dedicate more time to study, eat, and lounge at his ' _cupboard'_ if he so desired.

It was very difficult for Harry not to act so smugly when his Aunt Petunia came around to double check his work and realized he was done. At that point, her nephew continued to prepare the meals, serve the table, and take his meal to his ' _room'_ without a peep.

Inside his apartment, Harry vanished the scraps and moved to his kitchen to remove his meals from the stasis charms.

Each day after returning from Gringotts, Harry prepared his breakfast, lunch box for school, lunch, and dinner in advance. So he ate in peace, without Vernon's sweaty brow, or Aunt Marge making faces at him, Petunia's guise of indigestion, and Dudley's rapid grunting after swallowing a piece of meat or poultry, chorused by Ripper's whining.

Harry placed goblin movement runes to be on alert, and once the last plate was scraped and the chairs on the family table were pushed aside, he knew his break was over.

From the Dursley's perspective — once the family was done with their regular feasts — they noticed that Harry vacated his cupboard as though he was summoned. The raven-haired boy got out of his cubicle with an empty plate. and started collecting the dishes. He continued with his chores and ended by taking the garbage out.

Since Harry became more efficient and less attached, the senior Dursleys felt that the ' _freakiness in the Boy'_ , was gone, and they were quite proud of their achievement.

Even Marge was glad for the change and left to return home, after her seven-day visit, with a spring on her step.

Dudley, on the other hand, became quite bored with his teasing of Harry.

Harry, it seemed, became attuned to Dudley's mood and what better way to avoid his cousin's stupid bullying than by simply not being available?

While in school, Harry escaped into the library and kept himself in eyeshot of the librarian so Dudley and his gang couldn't touch him there.

The teachers no longer had weird accidents, such as their hair changing color or being told that Harry Potter was on top of the school roof or a treetop.

One other surprise for the teaching staff was that Harry delivered all his homework. His grades increased accordingly until he became the first place on academic scores. However, since young Potter contacted the goblins, his record got mailed to Gringotts and not his relative's address.

Barchoke had Harry Potter's report card copied and the results altered, then relayed to Privet Drive and to the recipient Petunia. It looked as though Harry was below Dudley's grades.

To Petunia and Vernon, their Diddykins was a genius and Harry was the average one and a proper candidate for Stonewall High.

Harry's cousin Dudley, though, was mildly annoyed, no thanks to the notice-me-not charms.

It seemed to Harry that on a subconscious level, the Dursley boy realized his favorite punching bag was unavailable. There was no more ' _Harry hunting'._ His cousin always seemed to be two steps ahead of him and when Dudley did find Harry, he always became distracted with thoughts of food, punching walls, and asking for money from his parent to get the newest video game.

At home, Harry just didn't say anything. He was this robot with Harry's face. The Harry robot cleaned and cooked and since Aunt Marge's last visit, didn't even blink in Dudley's direction. Nobody asked if anything was wrong with Harry and Harry never volunteered conversation. To the inhabitants of 4 Privet Drive, that was routine and it was good.

For Harry though, it was heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter, he belongs to JKR and Warner Bros. Barchoke belongs to Robst and Vito Corleone belongs to Paramount. The Plot, yeah, that's mine.** _  
_

 **A/N: I would like to thank God for today. Today is a very special date. My home team of cheerleaders became a reality 16 years ago. Yeah, I love my mom and son.**

 **A huge hug to Noppoh, who is just inspiring. Love you girl.**

 **A hug to Trickster32, girl I love your wicked brain.**

 **Flames, trolls and malicious guest(reviews)are erased gleefully.**

 _Enjoy the read_

* * *

 _Chapter four._ _Harry the warrior in the making._

Like clockwork, each night after seven pm, at the address of 4 Privet Drive, the very, " _normal, thank you, very much"_ home of the Dursley family, experienced a wondrous thing.

Magic was quietly manifesting for a fourth occupant living within the same walls. One, unlike the others.

Of course, as fate would have it, not one of the three occupants of the house, besides Harry, acknowledged Magic, and to Harry Potter, their indifference and ignorance was bliss.

Harry entered his cupboard, and the goblin customized muggle repellent charms began their enchantment. The Dursleys forgot to bother or remember that they had a nephew until the next morning.

During the rest of the evening, Harry used his Portkey to go to Gringotts and a whole new world received him with joy.

After Harry arrived at the Goblin counting-house, he was greeted by Barchoke who led him to the Time Chamber.

Inside the Time Compartment, the clock was reset depending on the schedule dictated by healers, muggle-born tutors and, of course, spending a moment with the Administrator of his vaults and Goblin friend Barchoke.

Harry started considering Barchoke as a good friend and someone worthy of his trust.

Harry found himself resting from his Dursley home life in a total of one hundred and eighty minutes, opposed to the clock inside the Time Vault, which was stretched to include days of activities.

For Harry, it was a welcomed change. The mind healers agreed with Barchoke that the boy needed a more sensible structure — such as a healthy routine, dinner, then doing his homework, sleeping eight hours, and reading a book for leisure. In short, living a happy childhood.

After he rested and slept his " _eighth hours while in the time chamber_ " he got up, had a full breakfast, and would start to train.

His muggle-born tutors would come and supervise little Harry running, swimming, and horseback riding.

A break for lunch and lessons for his Muggle education. Harry applied himself to the task and completed his homework assignments, given by his muggle-born tutors and trainers.

Fencing, etiquette, and ballroom dancing were next. One of his teachers told him, 'If you can dance, you can box', and without a valid excuse to avoid this exercise, Harry got his two left feet to work. Then, one hour to practice his Calligraphy.

Harry loved being a guest in the Time Vault since he had three full meals made by the most talented House Elves Gringotts could hire, and for a moment he could actually forget that he was having to learn gymnastics and transfiguration offensive magic.

The courses kept on adding, after first aid training, Heir Potter also received a detached revision of the Hogwarts Study Curriculum up to the seventh year.

Three hours at a time for the next three seasons added years of happiness and rest that were much needed on the seven previous lifetimes.

Nine months later — after returning from death to his younger body — Harry resembled a healthy boy of ten years. Barchoke was glad to tell him that his tutors and healers were confident about him being able to mature his magical core and become whatever he decided.

 **-oo0oo-**

Harry decided that after training and his education advance, he was ready to test his skills out in the open.

His first mission: to retrieve a rat. Harry got to Devon, where he placed a disillusion charm on himself and levitated to Percy's room. He sent a silent ' _Stupefy'_ to Scabbers and ' _Accioed_ ' the rodent.

Once back on the ground, he used his portkey to where Barchoke was waiting with a cage in his hands.

The ratman woke up to a nightmare; the Goblins were looking at the animagus with more disgust than someone looking at dog-shite on their shoe.

Then he heard a voice that made him stop and turn to the newcomer. "Hello Peter, I'm sure you don't remember me. My name is Harry Potter and now that you're here, you are going to help me correct a terrible wrong against Sirius Black, alright?"

Peter was no longer a rat but in human form. He was wearing a pair of special manacles that suppressed his transformation to an animal.

Harry studied Peter's face and noticed how it lost the rosy tint of struggle, as he realized Harry's identity and how much he looked just like James Potter — except for his eyes, his eyes were of a vivid green, just like Lily.

Heir Potter could tell by Peter's frantic breathing that the prisoner became aware of the apparent truth: the boy in front of him was indeed Harry Potter, and he himself was going to die.

Barchoke — who was present at the time of capture and was now standing in the interrogation room — smiled and observed the two figures facing each other.

Harry was just as tall as the slimy Pettigrew. The young man was five feet and six inches and his facial expression was not that of a child of ten years, but that of a soldier. The kid was maturing into a strong body and his magic seemed to roll on his skin as a second layer of light.

Harry realized that the criminal animagus was trying to speak. He was crying, and since he had a mouthpiece that kept him mute, it was impossible to discern his speech.

Stepping away, Harry said to Peter: "I know you're sorry Peter but at this point, I simply don't care. You had no mercy for my parents or me when you delivered Voldemort to our house. By all means, let me return such a tender gesture."

Harry turned to his Goblin friend Barchoke and requested,

"Please get in touch with Amelia Bones and the family lawyer. I want Sirius Black cleared of all charges… Some people are coming back from the dead and others are going to change their titles — from 'death eaters to dead bastards'. Can I count on you, master Barchoke?"

"I will do that."

 **-oo0oo-**

Harry continued his missions. He acquired a nice little patch of land and he went for an excursion to Little Haggleton to investigate his purchase, along with a couple of experienced Gringotts curse breakers. There, he had a session of Parselmouth Hopscotch until he could harvest the Horcrux prize, inside the ruins of the ancestral home of the Gaunt's.

The team of curse breakers witnessed how the young boy became the owner of the Gaunt Ring.

Once done at the dilapidated shack, heir Potter and company went to the nearby cemetery. Harry then, asked his team to leave him alone to pay his respects to the Riddle family. When the team members stepped away, Harry vanished the remains of Tom Riddle Senior.

Barchoke received the Gaunt ring and his elite group of curse breakers cleansed the item of the Horcrux taint.

Harry called on his great ancestor's name to guide him on his quest on how to get the other Horcruxes: Hufflepuff's cup and Tom's Diary.

 _Dreamscape._

 _Harry came to stand in a living room and smiled as he noticed his ancestor was happily sitting and reading a Book._

 _Ignotus looked up and stood to welcome Harry._

" _Harry, it's good to see you, how are you doing on your quest?"_

" _Well, it's going great, but I just realized I need to think out of the box for the next items."_

" _You do? Of course, you do! However, I get the feeling, Harry, that the answer is easier than you think."_

" _Really?"_

" _Of course. Now, let me tell you, what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"_

" _You mean the Elder Wand, the Stone of Resurrection, and the Cloak of Invisibility?"_

" _Exactly. During your previous life, you became the Master of the Hallows. In this life, you only have the Stone, but I think the stone will ease your way. Think about it. Good luck Harry."_

 _End of Dreamscape._

Harry — advised by his Grandfather Ignotus Peverell — had a great idea. He placed the ring on his finger and said: "I summon the spirit of Regulus Arcturus Black."

He turned the stone three times and Regulus Black materialized. Harry made a small bow and Regulus nodded in return. Harry spoke:

"Hello, Regulus Black. My name is Harry Potter and I have a request."

"Please continue, heir Potter."

"I would like for you to summon your house elf so he can hand me Salazar's locket and I can have the item cleaned. Plus, ask the elf to obey my orders; I know for a fact that he is old and needs to be healed."

"Gladly. Kreacher?"

The gray-skinned house elf appeared, his eyes tearing up as soon as he spotted his master.

"Master Regulus called? How is this possible?"

"Kreacher, I don't have a lot of time, but listen?"

Kreacher nodded as fat tears rolled over his face.

"Kreacher, I need you to give Salazar's locket to this young man here. His name is Harry Potter and he will help you with the task of neutralizing the item. And Kreacher?"

"Yes, master?"

"Young Potter wants to help you heal; you will obey him until Sirius returns home, understood?"

"Yes, master,"

"Kreacher, you were my only friend in this world; I'm glad you were saved. I have no regrets, except for following the Pureblood dogma. You take care and keep making me proud. I must go now, it's too painful to be here but worth it."

The spirit vanished, leaving behind a brokenhearted and loyal house-elf, and an introspective ten-year-old wizard.

Kreacher complied to the orders and the Locket and himself went for a cleansing.

Once Kreacher was fully healed, he presented himself to Harry.

"Mister Harry Potter, thank you for your kind intervention. I have clear orders to follow, where would you like me to start?"

"I want you to clean the Black ancestral home. You will take a team of refurbishing goblins and additional Gringott house elves to tear down the old home and rebuild it. Chose wisely on the structure, not a church and not a Halloween horror house, something homey and tasteful. I want you to use a color scheme of sand and wood?" Harry summoned some Wizard/Muggle interior design magazines "Here, take a look at these home and interior design magazines and select the most appropriate. I want a lot of light and ventilation in that home. The gardens must be pristine, the pantry well stocked for the return of people, at least three bedrooms made, and please make one comfortable nest or cupboard room for yourself. And I want you to tell me when the new place is ready, understood? Don't forget to take some pictures once done; here is a camera. Well Kreacher, you have your orders."

"Right away, Mister Harry Potter."

"And Kreacher? If you need gold, please let Barchoke know, will you?"

"I believe the Blacks can very much cover for the expenses, but the thought of your generosity is appreciated. Thank you young Harry."

Harry smiled and when he was left alone, he went over his hit list.

"Okay, the ring, the locket, and the bones... check, check and check. Now, onto the next set of goals, there are some nasty pieces of work to get rid off, so?" He smiled to himself and did a Vito Corleone face and said, " _Let's take these bastards to the Cleaners."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, that is the property of JKR and Warner Bros. Barchoke belongs to the master fanfiction storyteller Robst. This plot, well, that's mine.**

 **A/N. I just want to say I'm grateful and feel blessed and I declare, thank you God for this amazing feeling.**

 **A big hug and kiss to my home team of cheerleaders Mom and my son.**

 **Noppoh Rules! Hugs girl, you are the best. (She is, she really is.)**

 **Trickster32. A big hug to you girl. Still crazy about your wicked mind.**

 **To the ones who take time to write Trolls, Flames and malicious (guest) reviews. Well, let's just say I torch the comments. You don't like? don't read and move along people.**

 **Yes! I know this chapter it's short, but, I hope you like it.**

 **I don't know how frequently I'm going to be posting, but here's another one.**

 **To the fans of this story, I do appreciate your support. Take care.**

 **Before I forget, all my love for the hardcore Reptilia28's reaper challenge fans.**

 **This fic is rated M+18. Language.**

 **Enjoy the read**

* * *

 _Chapter Five._ _Harry and a series of unusual events._

 _Pieces of different article excerpts from the Daily Prophet._

 _The oddest thing happened to Ministry Executioner Walden MacNair. It seems the man has been killed by a troll. No one could understand what MacNair was doing on troll territory until everyone realized that MacNair was just at the wrong place at the wrong time._

 _The trolls were in heat, and the executioner had food poisoning while hiking. No one likes to be interrupted when making babies and McNair vomiting at the sight offended the trolls sensibilities — which resulted in McNair being bashed to death._

News broke that a lawsuit was being placed against the Ministry of Magic.

A prisoner from Azkaban was transferred in top confidentiality. The head of the DMLE was personally handling the task.

Days later — after the transfer of the mystery prisoner — another set of unusual deaths took the Magical News media by surprise.

The headlines were too shocking: **Dementors feast on prisoners in Azkaban.**

The story went on to explain how a quiet celebration turned into a disaster.

 _The investigators at the prison found that the guards were celebrating the warden's birthday when somehow a Patronus reached the levels in question, hoarding the Dementors in service into the cells. The towering monsters didn't even think — it was a free meal and no one looks at a gifted horse in the mouth. All marked death eaters on the prison met their deaths._

Oddly enough, very few people — if none -, lamented the loss. The reason was a much more interesting article on the ' _Mystery Prisoner of Azkaban'_ ; since such a figure had been transferred out previous to the _Dementor's Massacre_ — as the Daily Prophet called it.

A large majority of witches and wizards had their vitriol against the dead ones.

" _Who cares about those murderers? Those death eaters were convicted animals, according to the public record. So all in all good riddance"_ Madame Augusta Longbottom said in a quote for the periodical. To those who knew of the damage to her family by the death eaters in the _Dementor's Massacre_ couldn't blame her so; it was an open and closed subject.

 **-oo0oo-**

A shockwave, that was the effect everyone had when the identity of the 'Mystery Prisoner' was made public. No one could believe that Sirius Black was going to get a trial; something unimagined since everyone had reasons to believe that the trial had already taken place years before.

In the following days, that preconception crashed spectacularly.

The law firm hired for the defense of Sirius Black confirmed that the illustrious Ministry of Magic had to apologize to the press for falsely declaring that there had been a trial. There were no records or declarations of the processing of Sirius Black. He was abducted and locked in Azkaban, after which the key was thrown away.

A solid, new case was building against the Ministry and, as a result, Sirius Black was to get his day at the British Magical court at last.

The events that followed brought magical Britain's world on its head.

At the same time, Sirius Black was having a wonderful time recovering in the Gringotts magical healing center after his retrieval from hell on earth, also known as Azkaban.

The Goblins apparently had a time chamber that also was a hospital.

Sirius got placed there as a safety measure when vacating Azkaban. Amelia suggested a neutral healing hospital to the ministry, she, like the entire ministry, had received several pamphlets of Gringotts new line of services: teams of goblins available for odd jobs such as cleaning crews, building constructions, sports training centers, and a fully functional hospital.

Amelia decided not to waste the opportunity and placed prisoner Black in the tender care of the fierce creatures — inside the bank.

What Amelia Bones ignored was that Harry had asked for Barchoke to make sure that Sirius was put into the time chamber and hospital to get him back to health in the least amount of time. Sirius remained a total of three days in Gringotts, while in the time chamber, he remained around eleven weeks in recovery.

Sirius entered the bank looking like a revived Inferi, and when Amelia returned to take him to court seventy two hours later, she got the shock of a lifetime.

The once haggard looking Sirius Black, walked up to meet her, as the young and attractive Lord Black.

"You have got to be shitting me, Sirius Orion Black, is that you?"

"Yes, Madam Bones, it's me. The Goblins are quite the miracle workers, aren't they?"

He smiled and Amelia had to remember that this was still her prisoner.

"Yes, they are, um, but do you think Black it's wise to look this good shortly after being released from Azkaban?"

"What do you suggest, Madame Bones?"

"A glamour to make you look, uhm, less breathtaking, maybe?"

"I trust you, Auror Bones; do what you think is necessary."

Sirius was enjoying the conversation. Amelia had been his secret crush ever since Auror Academy, and he loved being stared at as a piece of meat. He knew Amelia was an Alpha and Sirius would love to be her chew toy if she would allow it, so he kept the bashful act a bit longer. Who knows, maybe she would play with him later? Yes, being Sirius Black was really good at the moment.

Amelia placed the glamour and then she placed the magic suppressant cuffs. As a final touch, she covered him with an invisibility cloak.

Later, the world would only remember bits and pieces of the storm ahead.

 _Excerpt from the Daily Prophet._

 _Sirius Black received a trial after a decade of imprisonment in Azkaban. The Veritaserum told the tale of an innocent man unjustly put into prison. On the charge for his role as Secret Keeper, and by the end, the one to betray the Potter's, well that assumption, proved to be a complete lie._

 _When the defense produced Peter Pettigrew alive and a complete confession through Veritaserum, the public consensus demanded Black be freed and Pettigrew tossed into the Veil for treason._

 _The Wizengamot voted unanimously for the release and compensation of Black._

 _As Sirius was taking his first step into freedom he got the news that Gringotts had not yet received payment for his hospital bills. An escort of goblins made an appearance and took Black away from the press conference and his meeting with the Minister of Magic._

Just as Sirius landed in the office of Barchoke and things were about to get messy, Sirius came to a complete stop.

Barchoke was in the company of a boy; a boy with the greenest eyes he had ever seen and the unmistakable Potter hair. The boy nodded to Barchoke, got up from his seat, and walked closer to Sirius. He said in a clear voice:

"Good job Barchoke. I'm sorry mister Black, for that abduction scene by the goblins, but I needed to see you. Let me introduce myself, I'm Harry Potter, it's good to see you alive and well godfather."

"Oh God! You just pulled a prank on the ministry and me, and you're apologizing? No, no, no, that will not do! For starters, call me Sirius or Padfoot, Mr. Black was my tosser of a father, alright?"

"Alright, Padfoot."

"Would it be okay if I give you a hug and then apologize for not being a good Magical Guardian?"

Harry was tearing up and nodded in consent. Sirius enveloped Harry in a hug and both cried for all the years spent alone, for the missed kindness in their lives, and for at last holding each other without barriers.

"By the way Harry, I like your style kid."

"Ah, Padfoot, you don't even know half of it, yet."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. I don't own the Rights to Harry Potter. That belongs to JKR and Warner Bros. Barchoke belongs to the amazing Robst. Love your work, Sir. The plot though, that's mine.**

 **I would like to give thanks to God. My home team of cheerleaders. Mom and my son. Love you guys.**

 **A huge hug to my beta Noppoh. Girl I know life has not been a walk in the park for you these last weeks. But your professionalism and love are worthy of praise. Thanks for being you, you are my hero.**

 **Trickster. Hey babe, this chapter has a lot of your influence. Thanks for your support with this fic. All my love hun.**

 **Flames, Troll reviews, and malicious anonymous (Guest)reviews are erased without delay.**

 _Enjoy the read_

* * *

 _Chapter Six._ _Harry, Sirius, Amelia, Saint Mungo's and the Goblins, oh my!_

After Sirius Black's name was publicly cleared and he was set free, Harry and Sirius secretly started meeting daily at Gringotts.

Administrator Barchoke took the role of the middleman and led them to the Time Vault.

While there, godfather and kid spent at least one-hour regular time. While in the Time Chamber, the clock was reset and the ' _hour'_ turned into a weekend.

In such time, Harry was able to tell his story and share the plan for the retrieval of the Horcruxes.

Harry showed the salvaged pieces: The Gaunt ring and Salazar's locket.

He told his godfather the story of his past life and how he lost him to the veil in the Department of Mysteries. He also informed Sirius how Moony had fathered a baby and how the mother and he had been killed in the battle of Hogwarts.

Worst yet, that he lost the opportunity to say 'I love you' to Hermione.

Sirius hugged Harry — who in many ways was still a child — and they both cried for the lost chances at right decisions.

Sirius then learned about Harry's hit list and had to give credit to his godson; the kid was scary and effective in eliminating his enemies. He said:

"I want to help you with this."

"Okay Padfoot, let's get to work."

"Oh, and by the way, pup, Dumbledore is acting all grandfatherly and as bright and cheery as a Christmas fairy."

"Keep the indifferent façade, first the Horcruxes, then the hit list, and last the monsters, okay?"

"So any ideas on the next token?" asked Sirius.

"Now that you mention it? Yes, but you have to behave like a smart adult."

"Why, you little brat!" Sirius shifted to Padfoot and pounced on Harry, who laughed like crazy.

 **-oo0oo-**

The following days, Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda, and Nymphadora Tonks were summoned to Gringotts to receive their inheritance from the Lestrange vault.

Sirius was present since he by now had claimed the Lestrange Vault contents as Lord Black.

He was the only surviving, male relative to Bellatrix. He could ask for the contents of his late cousin and declare the Lestrange bloodline extinct.

Sirius then turned to the remaining Black relatives and gifted the contents to them.

Andromeda got a total of fifty percent of the fortune, roughly around seventy million galleons. Her name was reinstated into the House of Black.

Nymphadora Tonks received forty million galleons and was also reinstated into the House of Black.

Once the Tonks received their golden Gringotts Key, the goblins asked the recipients to wait in a different room.

Sirius remained with Narcissa so he could study her attitude. On the table, there was a list and one cup.

The small, golden cup that had badgers as handles and looked very similar to the ones used at Hogwarts to serve water to its students. The only difference was that this one looked like a relic, just like Helga Hufflepuff's legendary cup. Sirius shrugged and yawned, turned his attention to the inventory list, then he sobered and frowned.

Mrs. Malfoy noticed the cup in question and tried to keep her breathing even. She blinked and pretended to be bored, however, as Sirius was about to pick up the cup with his bare hands, Narcissa said:

"No Sirius, don't touch that!"

Sirius stopped, leaned back, and closed his eyes. His smile following Narcissa's order hinted his satisfaction.

"Well, what do you know, it's good to see that you are still there, Cissy, behind the prissy bitch mask."

"This was a test, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Cissy, this was a test. The cup has been cleaned and is currently part of a private collection. I'm, however, missing one diary with the name of T. M. Riddle. Bring it to me in the next five minutes and I'll dissolve the marriage to Lucius and welcome you back, with arms wide open, into the house of Black. You have five minutes, dear."

"Dobby?"

"Mistress called Dobby?"

"Yes, I want you to bring a black notebook, a diary. Lucius keeps it under a lock in his study. It has a name on its cover, T.M. Riddle, do you recall?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Do it now."

A couple of minutes later, Dobby returned with the Horcrux. Sirius stood to put on his dragonhide gloves and receive the item.

Barchoke approached him, nodding at the diary in acceptance. Sirius handed it to the Goblin advisor and watched as the curse breakers and the Goblin Senior Administrator authenticated the Horcrux. Once finished, Barchoke placed the dark notebook on top of a jade pedestal and left.

Once Sirius was alone with Narcissa, he asked.

"Where is Draco?"

"He is outside waiting with his father."

"I see. You have to leave the country, Cissy. Switzerland, Italy, or Hungary, make your choice?"

"Will I be able to take Draco?"

"Of course, and I will pay for his tuition at Beauxbatons, summer muggle camps, and therapy to correct his attitude — and yours — upon pureblood dogmas. If, by a miracle of effective therapy treatment, my blond nephew gets a bit of common sense and initiative to apply for a summer job, if he displays an open mind to labor and working as part of a team, all the way up until he turns twenty-one years old, then, and only then, will little Draco inherit nine million galleons. Furthermore, if Draco acquires a degree in a mundane University for any given career before the age of twenty-one, I will double his inheritance. Since Draco, my dear cousin, is going to be able to perform, even in his sleep, impeccable manners and display no ill will towards any magical sentient creature, mundane classmates not to mention newbloods or muggleborns as you like to call them…worry not dear, performance or not, Goblin social workers, psychologists and myself will have to agree that he is an honest, hardworking, well-adjusted man, with an unfortunate origin such as being the son of that pureblood bigot Lucius Malfoy. Now — this is important Cissy — Draco must be the epitome of a progressive man and wizard of his station. In case I or my heirs are not available, the Little Dragon is to be the man to take the mantle of the house of Black. Is that clear, my dear Narcissa?"

"Do you want an oath, my Lord?"

"Wait, I want Draco to witness this, and I as a token of goodwill I want this elf Dobby to be set free before we part ways."

"Yes, Lord Black."

"Good, now go and retrieve your son, and tell Lucius that Draco is about to receive his inheritance and the clause on the will requires only mother and child."

Narcissa went out and returned briefly, accompanied by Draco.

Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, waited and waited, but neither Cissy nor Draco returned from the room. Tired of waiting, he got up and knocked on the door.

The door opened and revealed Sirius Black looking at a very large collection of dark objects.

Malfoy recognized the items as his. Sirius had obviously raided his home and stolen his collection of obscure and tainted objects. With terror, he realized the Dark Lord's diary was the crown piece.

Right behind Black's back, a Pensieve was displaying Narcissa's confession of the origin and purchase of the collection and the connections Lucius had to the Death Eater organization.

Dobby went to stand behind Sirius as well, while Black stopped the quick quill from taking any more notes.

Lucius did the only thing that came to mind; he got his wand out and before either Sirius, Barchoke, or the guards, could react, Dobby snapped his fingers and declared:

"You will not harm Sirius Black!"

Lucius was slammed against the bank's wall, falling to the floor unconscious. Sirius realized that Dobby had defended his life and could only reply with a slight bow and a nervous whisper:

"Well done, friend Dobby, well done."

No one ever heard a word of Lucius Malfoy and his family, again.

 **-oo0oo-**

Harry was very happy to see Dobby, and, in turn, asked the magical aide to stay a free elf, so he could take a job at Hogwarts.

Dobby agreed with the condition that once Harry was at Hogwarts, he would be adopted as his personal elf. Harry nodded his consent and had one more favor to ask:

"Dobby, is it difficult for you to transfigure with elf magic a couple of socks into parchment for a letter?"

"No, mister Harry Potter sir, it's not hard for Dobby to transfigure socks into a piece of paper."

Harry summoned a clean ball of socks and Dobby transfigured the pair into parchment.

Then, Harry wrote an anonymous note saying " _Barty is a barmy goat who handles dragon dung for fun_ " and scented the paper with the aforementioned substance. Then, he weaved a mild disgust compulsion.

"Now, let's see if this works?" said Harry.

"Dobby, please deliver this to Bartemius Crouch Sr. and do it under an invisible form. Remain in the house and see if he gives the letter to his house-elf Winky? If he does, unlock the enchantment and bring Winky here immediately, alright?"

The house elf did as instructed and — upon arrival — watched how the insult worked just as Harry had planned. As Dobby returned with a distraught female elf, Harry raised his eyes and added to Sirius, "I think Kreacher would benefit immensely from this young one's aid, don't you agree Padfoot?"

"You know what pup, that's not a bad idea. Uhm, Winky?"

The shy little elf looked at her hosts and shed fat tears as she exclaimed in a sad tone:

"Why would the Grimm Wizard be talking to Winky, if Winky is a disgraced house elf?"

Sirius sighed. "Winky, uhm, I know you're a good and loyal elf, and I'm in dire need of assistance, you see, I have a very old house-elf and he's losing his touch, so, how would you like to help a decrepit elf on the job? Winky would you consider becoming a house elf for the ancient house of Black?"

Winky immediately sobered up. Her eyes grew wide and she asked, "You mean I would be able to work with Kreacher? My grandpappy Kreacher?"

Harry beamed at the question. Sirius only hinted a smile but nodded to the elf. Winky's lip trembled and she answered: "It would be a dream come true, working with my granddaddy Kreacher."

"Well Winky, welcome to the Black family," replied Sirius.

 **-oo0oo-**

 _Excerpts of the Daily periodicals in the Magical World._

 _The DMLE received news that the siblings Alecto and Amycus Carrow have committed suicide by jumping from the Cliffs in Dover._

 _..._

 _Bartemius Crouch Sr. was found dead in his office. It seems that the man suffered a massive heart attack after he found out his home went up in flames and was now in ashes._

 _Auror investigators found that the ancestral home of the Head of Sports and Games was built on a natural gas reserve and that the house magic and masonry and wards did nothing to guard itself against mother nature's wrath. The Aurors were surprised to find the body of a young man and a half-burned invisibility cloak within the remains of the house._

 _No house elf was present at the time. It seems Mr. Crouch had given clothes to his last magical aide — Winky — a month prior. The female elf was adopted by an unknown magical family and not available for comment. We are sad to report that Mr. Crouch was a widow with no surviving relatives as his son perished in Azkaban._

 _..._

 _The one death that struck as the oddest reported to the DMLE, was the one of Dolores Umbridge. According to the investigation, the Magical Prime Minister's Undersecretary was inspecting the Forbidden Forest to start a program of conversations with the Centaurs — an initiative made by the undersecretary and fully endorsed by Minister Fudge._

 _The Centaurs noticed the woman approaching a nest of Acromantulas and tried to take her away from the sight, to no avail. The undersecretary decided that the Centaurs were just being stubborn, and continued walking. She reached the entry to the monster spider's lair and was taken just as fast — shrieking in terror — by one of the eight-legged creatures._

 _Hunters from all over the world, as well as goblins, raided and burned the nest, along with any residual eggs._

 _The magical pests are gone, at a high cost. The only thing left from the search for miss Umbridge is a tattered set of bones and a ripped pink cardigan. May she rest in peace._

 **-oo0oo-**

The head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, together with Gringotts consultants, secretly developed a plan to eradicate the Pureblood movement from the roots.

The action plan had three phases: Capture, examination and — in case the prisoners were found guilty of war crimes — execution. If there was a prisoner with a family, then the family members were summoned and exiled.

Not one person outside Amelia Bones' circle of colleagues and Goblins had any idea of the changes that would take place in Magical Britain the following days.

Since their pamphlet discounts were promising, Amelia Bones proposed an initiative to Minister Fudge to renovate the building structure and masonry of the Ministry of Magic.

Both Fudge and the Wizengamot countered the initiative, saying that it was expensive.

Amelia, together with Augusta Longbottom, provided the Wizengamot and the Minister a budget estimate. A schedule of repairs and the total cost was also given by the Goblins. In the end, Mrs. Longbottom closed the rebuttal negotiations with the hint that better-kept buildings would give the Ministry a brighter image in the eyes of other countries. It would also give prestige to the current administration.

Both Minister Fudge and the Wizengamot were impressed by the presentation and shortly after, the goblins got the contract with the Ministry of Magic for building inspection and, if needed, maintenance reinforcement on doors and arches.

Soon, a task force made of Goblins was seen working hard and efficiently to reinforce the arches and doors with better masonry.

Every single door and dome throughout the Ministry and its multi-layered offices, the entry to Diagon Alley, and the Auror Offices was reinforced by the goblins and, as a plus, unknown to many, they also created magical barriers for marked death eaters to be filtered and immobilized.

Amelia was fascinated with the ingenuity of such a solution. Miss Bones had a productive time placing all of the marked death eaters — partially petrified by the filter — in a separate room inside Gringotts Bank. Without delay, she began questioning them one at a time with the aid of Veritaserum.

The captured death eaters were carefully investigated. Each one was questioned on their introduction into the Pureblood movement and the actions they took in order to be accepted as a follower of Voldemort and ultimately be awarded the dark mark.

One by one, the prisoners provided a complete list of the old magical families killed by them or in collaboration and, ultimately, all of the confessed murderers were given a choice: the Veil or a Dementor execution.

Before the sentenced death eater members were executed, their remaining family members were summoned to Gringotts at midnight by a Portkey letter.

Once the relatives arrived at Gringotts and the Goblins verified the identity of the families, the family was then notified of the capture of their spouses and/or next of kin.

The family members and spouses were brought up to speed on the charges against the prisoners.

They were lead into the interrogation rooms and witnessed how, by their own admission, each of the death eaters told their individual story, their role in the war, the memories of their killings, their trial and judgment and, at last, their pending deaths.

News of their arrest, trial, and execution would make the newspapers unless the families went into custody. Later — after a series of steps and adjustment by Gringotts specialist and consultants — the families would be placed into the muggle world and their stay would be permanent.

The magical families in question had their identities changed and their memories wiped and ultimately moved into a protection arrangement.

The members under the protective custody underwent a period of Time Chamber re-education with the Goblins — to learn about muggle life and foreign languages.

Gringotts developed programs for the assimilated families with one major goal. This goal in particular was to have the adults ready to be hired as bakers, drivers, hair stylists, maintenance men, babysitters, secretaries, caregivers, bank tellers, cleaning crews, plumbers, waitresses, bartenders, cooks, mailmen, welders, and builders — odd jobs that called the least attention to themselves.

Over the years, Gringotts was going to be in touch to evaluate if the children in the protective program qualified for a Scholarship plan — based on age group from grammar school all the way to graduate school.

The healing center inside the bank gave the final touches to the programme candidates and changed their appearance effectively in a minimally invasive way; plus new documents of identification and education certificates were produced for them. After, Gringotts was in charge of placing them all over the continent with a new job and place to live, under the guise of members of an independent refugee protection plan.

Everyone agreed without exceptions.

Gringotts seized the vaults and properties of the families of the death eaters to pay for the disappearance, reallocation, and clean up crew.

Amelia Bones was in seventh heaven when Sirius suggested to seal the information of the families and executed prisoners, and he too suggested to the Head of the DMLE to get in contact with Saint Mungo's hospital, Gringotts, and true DMLE members (member's that went under a loyalty and discretion unbreakable vow) for an unexpected crisis, " _An epidemic of Magical nature,_ " that was responsible for the sudden disappearance of entire families.

After working on the details of such an initiative — including discretion vows for all the parties involved — Saint Mungo's was going to get new medical machinery, instruments, and potions.

The DMLE was going to get magical vests and specialized trainers hired by Gringotts to promote quality on Auror Academy classes for the next eight years.

Gringotts was to get thirty percent of the total recuperated from death eaters vaults.

The seized properties of death eaters were magically leveled and wards warning about contagion, made official with a quarantine seal by Saint Mungo's, were erected around them.

 **-oo0oo-**

 _News excerpt from the Daily Prophet._

 _ **An ancient malady strikes Magical Britain, Saint Mungo alerts.**_

 _A new wave of mutated bacteria of Dragon Pox hits the nation and entire Pureblood families are wiped out. Thankfully, St. Mungo's intervention was vital to identify and control the outbreak passing death certificates on the epidemic. Sadly, tragedy could not be deterred from its course, and below you can find a list of the now deceased families. The healing institution in question is currently urging everyone in magical Britain, regardless of origin or social standing, to get a free physical examination and vaccines to discard contagion._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, it belongs to JKR, Warner Brother's and Bloomsbury Scholastic. Barchoke belongs to the amazing fanfic writer Robst. The plot, yeah that's mine.**

 **I want to thank God for giving me a chance to write and share. A big thank you and hug to my home team of cheerleaders my Mom and my son.**

 **A big HUG and Kiss to my good friend and Beta Noppoh. Girl, you're a blessing in this world and my hero.**

 **Trickster32, hey wonderful you, thanks for arguing with me on every single phrase on this fic.**

 **This fic is Rated Mature 18+ Language.**

 **A hug to all the followers and reviewers, your reviews have made my family, betas and myself laugh and be even more careful with the chapters. Thanks.**

 **Reviews are welcome, flames are not.**

 _Enjoy the read._

* * *

 _Chapter Seven. Harry and his secret weapons._

It was the evening of June 30th when Sirius, Harry, Barchoke, and Dobby, met in the Administrator of the Potter's accounts office at Gringotts.

The group was overlooking the details of the latest plan, codename ' _Pup out of the viper's grasp_ '

Harry was thoughtful of the outcome and Barchoke took notice; he approached the young wizard, placed a hand on his shoulder and quietly added,

"Everything is ready Harry, it's time for your entry into the Wizarding world."

Harry nodded and said, "I know my friend, and to be honest, I can't wait for July to begin."

 **-oo0oo-**

The 1st of July, 1991, came with a big surprise for three teachers gathered at the Headmaster's office at the Hogwarts School for Wizardry.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and the heads of house for Slytherin and Gryffindor were all witness and host to one furious visitor, Lord Sirius Orion Black.

"Sirius Black, what a surprise," said Minerva McGonagall as she welcomed her former cub.

Severus Snape merely glared at Sirius.

"Professor McGonagall it's good to see you too, however, I wish to speak to the Headmaster in private."

"I don't have anything to hide from either Minerva nor Severus. Please tell me, Sirius, what brings you to Hogwarts on such a sunny day?" asked Dumbledore.

"My godson's whereabouts, that's what… Harry is about to turn eleven and I'm having trouble locating him. You see, Harry and I have an appointment at Gringotts, he has to be present for the reading of the will of James and Lily Potter and, since you were the last person to see Harry, Headmaster, and in tandem, you have access to all the youngest students home addresses, here I am. Now please tell me, Albus, if I'm going to get Harry's location now, or do I need to get a court order for you to deliver it?" retorted Sirius.

"No, Sirius, you don't have to do that, I'll take you to him," replied Minerva McGonagall.

Albus turned astonished at his deputy Headmistress's suggestion, but before he could counter the action, Sirius bowed and extended his arm.

The unmovable woman suddenly cracked a smile and blushed while saying,

"I don't know where you were hiding those manners, but better late than never, I guess. Let's go. I told Albus that those people were the worst kind of muggles and I can't wait to see Harry as well."

"I will not be ignored!" protested Albus, while Severus just remained neutral.

Sirius turned around and answered in a cold voice,

"Believe me, Dumbledore, I'm quite used to being ignored. Azkaban does that to you. Now, I have a pressing appointment, good day. Potions Master, good day to you too."

Once out of Hogwarts, Minerva apparated them to an empty corner of Little Whinging.

"Professor, mind if we make a stop at Gringotts for a moment after getting Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Not at all."

"I gather that the muggles of this neighborhood are all quite nosy."

"The worst of them, sadly, are the Dursley's — Vernon, Petunia and their son Dudley."

"Let's arrive in style, shall we?"

Sirius got his keychain out of his pocket and brought up a charm that received an ' _Engorgio'_ spell. It revealed a top of the line Audi family sedan. He opened the door and a muggle glamour swept over both occupants entering the vehicle.

To the common eye, Minerva and Sirius looked like a couple of wealthy people lost in a suburb such as Privet Drive.

After parking in front of number four, Sirius and Minerva got out and knocked on the front door.

Petunia screeched as though her favorite Soap opera actors were making a surprise visit.

She hissed behind the door.

"Get away from the door Boy! Go to the kitchen and make some lemonade, hurry!"

Petunia opened the door and said:

"Who is it?"

Sirius was having a difficult time keeping his cool façade, but nevertheless, he replied,

"Good morning madam, my name is Black, Orion Black, and I was wondering if you could tell me if Mr." he turned to Minerva and questioned, "Vernon Dursley lives here?"

Minerva could hardly give credit to what she was witnessing; Sirius Black was laying the charm on as thick as wool on a sheep in the winter and, as a result, both her and Petunia were blushing at the cultivated display of allure in Black's indigo eyes, voice, and demeanor.

Harry — on the other side of the door — was gawking at the way Petunia giggled like a mindless teen at the exchange. Soon enough, Sirius and Minerva were standing in the kitchen.

Again, Sirius had trouble maintaining his composure for a second, as he saw a glimpse of a probable future, no thanks to the goblin glamour Harry was currently wearing.

To Sirius who had been the best friend of James Potter, best man at the Potter's wedding, and Harry's godfather, it was a nightmare to look at the raven-haired child with mangled glasses wearing oversized second-hand clothes, and pretend he had no issue with what his eyes were relaying.

As a man of etiquette and a diplomatic wizard, Sirius stayed true to his act. No one suspected that the image of Harry being quite small, malnourished, and neglected, was unusual, or that it had an effect to the house guest, Orion Black.

Black felt equally grateful for his role and this new opportunity.

It was only the hand of the fates that kept that previous future at bay and made it possible for his godson return from the dead to his younger body two years ago, starting a chain of events that had reshaped the future and helped him out of Azkaban. It was a new and promising destiny that enabled Harry to protect and nurture his loved ones and, in the same beat, exact vengeance on his enemies.

Sirius kept his breathing easy and mentally repeated to himself, not without a bit of cynicism: ' _It's all for Harry and Hermione's greater good and fuck these bastards'._

Contrary to his thoughts, Sirius, in his actions, remained without a change. Lord Black returned his gaze to Petunia and made a request.

"I would like for both your husband and yourself to be present. What I have to say is very important."

Once Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were present, Harry tried to walk out. Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder as the latter walked by and said: "Don't leave just yet, this concerns everyone in the house."

All of the occupants of the house — minus Harry — were sitting at the table when Sirius said: "I've come today to take responsibility for this child. I believe his name is Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. He is my godson and now my only family."

Harry couldn't even fake the tears as they rolled down his cheeks. Sirius rose from his seat and questioned:

"Do you contest my claim, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?"

"You're one of them!? But how? You don't dress like a freak?" answered an enraged Petunia.

Both Harry and Sirius were not ready with a reply. Minerva McGonagall hissed.

"A freak!? I'll give you a freak! I'm looking at them! It's these two overweight walrus-like, contemptuous males looking at Harry like dragon dung, and a harpy of a female ostrich proclaiming that James and Lily were freaks! The irony is just too overwhelming to even digest!"

Minerva produced her wand and transfigured the table and seats into the previously mentioned animals and proceeded to squash them like inflated balloons. She then advanced towards Petunia, and growled:

"Now answer lord Black's question, you horrible muggles!"

"No! I do not contest your claim."

"By the power of the Black and Potter Family Magic, Harry, you are now my adoptive son."

Harry's glamour shifted and, right before Minerva's eyes, he grew a foot taller, his body partially filled his clothes, and magic seemed to bathe him in a golden glow, recognizing the ancient claim of adoption.

Minerva was witness to Harry sobbing and it broke a dam in her. She reached out and held Harry while apologizing.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I plead for you not to be left here that November morning but I was ignored," she said, unable to hold her tears.

Sirius added: "Oh, and one more thing. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, expect paperwork of Harry's new status and a formal adoption by your authorities and the Magical registry in..."

The package materialized on the table as he was speaking. Sirius cleared his throat and added, "Shortly, well, I guess that's it… Harry, Minerva, let's get out of here."

Sirius and company walked out, got in the car, and drove towards a magical barrier that made a connection with another barrier so they came out directly on an alley close to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry smiled and said to Minerva: "What you did back at the house was cool, thank you, Miss. That's the first time anyone defended me from them."

Everyone got out of the car and after the charm was reversed Sirius added to Harry.

"By the way, Harry, magic is real and you, kid, you're a wizard."

Harry only nodded, kept to himself, and continued performing as though this was his first time acknowledging the British magical world.

"Okay Harry, we are going to avoid the entry through Diagon Alley. We need to get to Gringotts, so grab a bit of this toothpick — you too Minerva — and we will get to our meeting, alright?" instructed Sirius.

Harry silently bowed his head in acceptance and followed the orders. Soon, the three landed in Barchoke's office.

"Welcome, Lord Black," greeted the respectable goblin.

After a short period of time, Minerva delivered Harry's Hogwarts letter. She hugged him and she, in turn, got a surprise hug and kiss on her cheek by Sirius — producing a lively giggle by the transfiguration mistress. She said her goodbye and left.

Once alone, both Harry and Sirius high fived and said: "Wicked!"

Barchoke questioned:

"Everything alright?"

"Better than planned, Minerva McGonagall was the unexpected secret weapon," said Sirius.

"She is scary and smart, my type of girl. If it wasn't for the fact that I'm already taken, I would definitely develop a crush on her," said Harry.

"Me too, but oh well, back to business. Dobby?"

"Friend Paddy called?" answered the house elf, now dressed in denim pants and a purple and orange shirt and yellow trainers.

"Yes, did you acquire the diadem while I was in Hogwarts?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, here." Dobby brought out a dragonhide pouch and gave it to Sirius.

Sirius and Harry put their dragonhide gloves on and unveiled the tainted object.

Harry said: "Okay, please Barchoke, have this item purified as soon as possible?"

"Very well, young Harry. Oh, one more thing, did you remove the doorknob from your relative's house?"

"Last night, as well as the goblin tokens that helped me with the chores."

"No magical trace then?" asked Barchoke.

"None that I know off."

Sirius turned to Dobby and said: "Dobby, would you double check?"

"Right away." He returned and said: "Everything in order."

"What about the Basilisk?" said Sirius.

"I just need to make sure the recorder works in Hogwarts, but I say one week from today. Barchoke, were you able to get me the time turner?" asked Harry.

"Yes, here it is." Barchoke produced the locket.

"Perfect, so let's agree… While I'm visiting the Department of Mysteries next week and retrieving the Prophecy, Sirius, you stand with me in the ministry and Dobby you get to help me slay the ancient snake, right?"

"Agreed," replied Sirius.

"Agreed," chorused Dobby.

"Barchoke, any news from Remus Lupin and Greyback?" asked Harry.

"Yes. The last known location of Greyback is the Foret de Soignes, Brussels. Remus is about to catch him."

"Decoys in place?" asked Harry.

"Indeed, a "family of muggles and muggleborn children" waiting for Greyback and Lupin."

"Okay, let's get there and stay in the background. If anything goes wrong, Dobby, you are the one to pull us out."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir."

"Time is money Harry," said Sirius,

"See you, Barchoke." Harry bowed and Sirius followed his example.

The three disappeared from Barchoke's office, while the mature goblin nodded and said:

"Good hunting Harry."

 **-oo0oo-**

 _Special Evening News Report excerpt, from BBC._

 _The quiet neighborhood of Little Whinging, Surrey, was surprised this last Sunday, the 7th of July, when long-time occupants of the house on 4 Privet Dr were escorted out by police._

 _While on site, a constable was attacked by a vicious dog named "Ripper". The canine was confiscated and later put to sleep._

 _The owner of the dog, Marge Dursley, was heavily fined. She was only a visitor that day._

 _Authorities got hold of a report of possible child abuse at the formerly mentioned address._

 _A boy of ten years of age, Harry Potter, had gone missing. The report mentioned that, until one week earlier, Harry lived there._

 _Since the neighbors did not see the child out as usual, on day four they placed a missing person report._

 _Investigators went inside the house and made several discoveries. The police officers found the sad living conditions in which the boy in question was raised, along with one dangerous animal, and a very suspicious set of pristine rose bushes._

 _Fearing for the worst, the bushes were dug. There was no grave found but after a long interview with the suspects, the detectives received news that the boy was sold off and a sum of a quarter of a million pounds was put into the Dursleys' bank account dating back to July 2nd of 1991. A sales contract with the name Harry Potter was also discovered inside the home._

 _It is a dark day when so much neglect and greed towards an innocent is found._

 _Inside the cupboard, the police found the traces of drawings from a child of no older than three years of age and a dirty foam mattress. There was a small padlock on the doorknob._

 _Harry had been locked in all his life, ever since he was one year old (that's the alleged time the Dursley's received the child after Harry's parents died in a car crash) up to the point when the Dursleys sold him off._

 _Vernon and Petunia Dursley were arrested on site._

 _Dudley Dursley, their biological son, is now under child custody, however, he will be sent to his next of kin, Marge Dursley._

 _There is no lead on the victim and, to the community of Little Whinging Surrey, this is a day of loss._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. Harry Potter is the property of JKR, Warner Brother's and Scholastic Bloomsbury. Barchoke belongs to the master storyteller Robst. The plot? yeah, that's mine.**

 **I want to say, thank you God for another chapter. A Big Hug and Kiss to my home team of cheerleaders, my mom, and son.**

 **A huge** **bone-crushing** **hug to Noppoh. Hey girl, your courage is a thing of inspiration.**

 **Trickster32, hey girl thanks for always having the time to read my crazy ideas. Love you.**

 **Trolls, Flames and malicious anonymous guest(reviews) You have my erase button.**

 **A big hug to the readers and favorites. Thanks for your support.**

 _Enjoy the read_

* * *

 _Chapter Eight._ _Harry, a fighter and a lover._

Harry had never seen Barchoke as furious as he currently was, the goblin friend and administrator of his family Vaults had his eyes on Harry, as the young heir got patched, for the second time in a row, in less than a month.

"How is it that you are supposed to meet your soulmate, heir Potter if you constantly tempt the fates by almost getting killed?" asked a seriously enraged Barchoke.

"I uh, um, I, well," replied Harry.

Both Sirius and Remus were sniggering. Barchoke turned his gaze and both froze under the Goblin's fierce stare.

"I thought you two were supposed to be the adults, was I wrong to make that assumption?"

As though they received a smack on their heads, both hissed in response to the chiding.

The newest member of the group and good friend of Sirius Black, one Remus J. Lupin, got close to Barchoke opened his palms in a sign of peace and said,

"We are so sorry Barchoke,"

"Yeah, those stupid brains just got us and if it wasn't for Dobby we would have been dead," said Sirius.

Barchoke sighed and asked Harry, "Tell me what happened."

"What Sirius ss..." He was interrupted by Barchoke. "Since the first time you went hunting in Brussels."

"Oh that, well, we got to the forest and the decoys were in place; everyone was waiting."

 _-Flashback-_

It was a full moon and there were no sounds from the insects and birds, then, heavy paws stepping over the forest floor revealed that a creature was lurking in the dark.

One of the kids in the family started whimpering and Greyback took it as a sign. He pounced on the "child", only to find a bear trap made of silver locking around his snout. Remus — in wolf form — jumped from the side and ripped Greybacks carotid artery, causing the rapid bleeding of his enemy.

They had no time to celebrate as Greyback's pack — a total of nine werewolves — attacked the campsite.

Fortunately, Harry and Sirius had their marksman rifles loaded with silver bullets. Meanwhile, Dobby transported Remus and Greyback's carcass into a containment cage in Gringotts.

Harry and Sirius shot seven werewolves, and the decoys lost their glamour to reveal fierce goblin warriors who dispatched the other two wolves.

 _-End of flashback.-_

"As you can tell, I was not harmed, alright Barchoke?"

Barchoke tapped his finger on his desk and Harry continued with his recollection.

"The second time was when the snake's venom burned my wrist… but it wasn't all bad, we got Rita too, so, uhm, fine! I did get treated for basilisk poisoning but we were able to neutralize two dangerous creatures that day, Barchoke, it counts, it still counts..."

"You should have used the new dragonhide gloves when dealing with the Basilisk, and Rita Skeeter was a stroke of luck… Again, why did you neglect the protective gear warning?"

"The new gloves were itchy… Anyway, after Sirius and I had returned from that moronic display of egos competing for my favor… Heaven help me Barchoke! I don't know who is more idiotic, Minister Fudge or Dumbledore? Anyway,"

 _-Flashback-_

Harry and Sirius arrived at the Ministry and asked to claim a prophecy pertaining to the heir of Potter. Both guardian and kid got escorted by a high ranking Unspeakable; they all walked silently into the Department of Mysteries. The three figures advanced to the Hall of Prophecies and, once they got to the row 97, the visitors noticed the assigned official pointing to a dusty grey orb with a yellow note. Harry took the orb in his hands and the orb turned black.

The Unspeakable in question could not believe his eyes; the Prophecy was false. What the Unspeakable didn't know was that Harry had the original orb levitated by Dobby earlier that morning, and later enchanted to be used for a test as a Portkey to the Veil. The original sphere was replaced with a fake.

Dumbledore and Minister Fudge interrupted the scene, and Dumbledore almost had a stroke when he noticed the black orb.

Then, while Minister Fudge tried getting his picture with Harry and the black orb, Dumbledore tried taking the sphere out of the Minister's hands. At the same time, Harry noticed the familiar beetle with her red glasses mark around the eyes. He slapped the insect from Fudge's coat and that was the moment that Sirius decided to intervene.

Harry got pulled to the side and Sirius said, to both Dumbledore and Fudge, to go manhandle other little boys. When it came to Harry, no one had the right to pull him around as a puppet.

It was then that Sirius mentioned the missing family heirloom that was in Dumbledore's care. He wanted the James Potter's family cloak or he would get his lawyers in action.

Sirius walked away muttering in a loud voice, "The nerve of some people, to steal from Harry!"

Once out of the Ministry, they apparated to the main entrance of Gringotts. They went to Barchoke and Harry summoned a jar, asking Sirius:

"Could you make this container into an unbreakable jar with tiny holes for breathing? You'll never guess who is going to be enjoying some Goblin hospitality."

"Who pup?"

Harry smiled as he placed the unconscious beetle inside the jar and closed the lid. He presented the catch to Barchoke and Sirius.

"The one and only Rita Skeeter."

"Oh pup, this is wonderful. Sadly though, we don't have time at the moment; Moony is waiting for us at the shrieking shack"

"Right, let's get going. Barchoke, would it be too much of an inconvenience to keep Rita in the Time Vault? you see, I want her to spend a long time wondering what's happening."

"I'll see what I can do, good luck, Heir Potter."

"Thanks, we'll be in touch. Let's go Padfoot."

Remus Lupin was waiting for Harry and Sirius at the renovated shrieking shack. Once the three gathered, he retrieved the Marauder's map and Harry said:

"Dobby?"

"Mister Harry Potter called."

"Yes, we're ready, let's go over the plan one last time."

"I still can't believe Dobby would be the one helping us fill the gap from the Chamber of Secrets, I can't thank you enough, little friend," said Sirius. Dobby just nodded.

"Neither could I. Now, let's focus Padfoot, Harry you're up," said Remus.

"Thank you, Messer Moony, uhm, well, first two turns from the time turner, then our secret house-elf friend here takes us to the Chamber and I summon the basilisk. We have our feathered friends sing good morning to the King of Snakes, place the set of token portkeys on the carcass, and afterward, we celebrate."

"Right," said Sirius

"What Padfoot said," agreed Remus.

Harry uncovered the Time Turner and before activating the device they double-checked their supplies. The recorder, the batteries, the tape, the live roosters, and a ' _Solaris'_ flare. Enchanted onyx shades, dragonhide top to bottom protective gear and goblin steel were included to harvests the fangs.

"Alright, two turns will do."

Sirius, Harry, Remus, and Dobby stood still as the long chain encased them and Harry set the mechanism.

They arrived at the destined time and noticed how the Marauder's Map displayed Dumbledore's name disappearing through the floo at Minerva's office.

"Right, the twinkly is out of sight. We have a dormant snake waiting for us, let's not disappoint the poor dear," said Sirius.

Harry and Dobby nodded while the house elf took their hands formed a circle and transported the four inside the cavern where the shed skin was, right before the main entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry took a moment to gather himself and silence settled over the group. He was grateful for his gift of Parselmouth this time around. While studying in the Time Vault, he was able to get familiar with all of his gifts, not just wandless magic. He uncovered that reptiles, in general, had very intelligent conversations. True, they were cold-blooded hunters but also detached thinkers and they loved warm blood prey, but after eating they displayed better manners than humans, and they all hissed their agreement, that manners must be kept.

To Harry, it was a charming surprise to learn that they even had a strict protocol on how to woo a mate. In his conversations with his scaly acquaintances, he also became aware that the reptiles believed that the Basilisk was an abomination, probably created as a defense for the magical school. However, it was not unheard off in the magical or mundane world that animals went insane due to a lack of freedom, company, and food. They all agreed that the Basilisk was suffering a prolonged and lonely life, furthermore, it had had to be killed.

The odd group walked to the door of the chamber and Harry hissed, " _Open_ ". The door allowed them access and closed once they walked in.

Harry went to the statue at the end of the room, hung his head in annoyance, and recited the words as he remembered them from his previous life and encounter with Tom Riddle.

" _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"_

As the mouth of the statue opened to give way to the ugly head and body of the thousand-year-old reptile, Dobby released the roosters, Sirius lit the Solaris spell while Remus readied the Portkey tokens, and Harry got the recording going. The roosters felt it was their queue to continue with their morning call, and so they just sang.

The Snake was dead in seconds — not without emitting a deafening shriek and hiss, and landing heavily on the wet floor.

Sirius, Remus, and Harry got close to the snake and placed the portkeys with a sticky charm on top of the dead Basilisk's hide — as instructed by the goblins. However, before transportation was complete, Harry and Sirius decided to take a picture. With a sigh, Remus agreed to be the cameraman. As they got more playful with the poses, the Basilisk snout fell shut. Harry's dragonhide glove ripped and he got a drop of venom on his wrist. Dobby rushed the young one away to the Goblin Hospital in half a second, while Remus watched Sirius follow Dobby on a side apparition. Remus finalized their job by activating the portkey chain on the monster and it too got taken to Gringotts rendering experts.

Afterward, Remus yelled out, "Dobby take me to Harry, now!"

 _-End of Flashback-_

"And this time, what happened?" asked Barchoke.

"Like Sirius and Remus said, it was an accident."

"I'm listening."

"Well, we knew that Hagrid was going to get the Philosopher's Stone on the 31st of July and get me my birthday Present, Hedwig. Um, I told Dobby to place the duplicate paper bag and stone in the vault 713 after Hagrid had extracted the original grubby package so that Professor Quirrell could steal that one. Like clockwork, he did, but instead of getting the Philosopher's stone he got a portkey to take him straight to the Veil… Thanks to the surveillance mirrors on site, we saw him appear and disappear through the Arch. Then we, well, we were just too happy, and we, well, we forgot that we were actually standing, deep within the DoM and close to the Veil, but, but also near the stupid, flimsy shelves that kept those weird jars with creepy brains on top. Then, well, the shelves collapsed and the brains got us. Dobby got us free and later vanished the mess… but that's it, I promise Barchoke, no more stupid stunts like that," declared Harry.

"So, young Harry, are you done with your mission?"

"Let's see, the Horcruxes that were contained and cleaned are the ring, the locket, the cup, Tom's diary, the diadem, and Horcrux Quirrell. Tom Riddle Senior's bones are gone, there are no more Death Eaters, or Umbridge, no Acromantulas, no Dursley's to make my life miserable, no Basilisk and we got to save the unicorns. Yeah, I think I'm finished."

"Are you sure that's all?" asked Barchoke.

"I have to get the girl, and I will."

"Do you have a strategy?"

"Yeah, I was planning on gifting her with Crookshanks. He's about two months old and as a plus, getting some really good tutors for Hermione, on several subjects such as Wizarding Etiquette, and because she packs a mean right hook also an MMA teacher. She loves books and I already have several picked, like, for example, _'The Children's tales of Beedle the Bard'_ and _'the compendium on the rights of magical breeds such as the unicorns and Hippogriffs'_. Oh, before I forget, a tutor for potions. She did brew Polyjuice in our second year in the previous lifetime, I gather she would appreciate that, and that's it."

"What about romance?" asked Sirius.

"I think it would be a good idea if I took her for a ride on my broomstick?" said Harry.

Both Sirius and Remus fell on the floor laughing.

"Mind you, morons, I'm a kid of eleven years of age, kissing is still a weird concept for a lot of children at this age, and by the way, what are you two laughing about? Both of you are still single!" retorted Harry.

Remus got up and said to Harry,

"Harry, don't be angry at us. It's just that your answer took us back to James when we asked him the same question while he was trying to get Lily's attention. His answer was, and I quote, _"Take her for a ride on my broomstick"_. Your father acted like a territorial mutt; he begged and followed her, and when she finally said yes, he got on top of a table and started celebrating that she finally agreed to be his girl."

"Barchoke, what do you think?" asked Harry.

"I think gifting her the cat is a great idea; why don't you meet her before September the first? Usually, the parents of the Muggle-born children are able to make the purchases on their list in the last two weekends before their children board the train."

"You're right, I'll do that, now, moving onto the next goal on my list, tell me Barchoke, where you able to move Bathilda Bagshot into her new retirement home?"

"Yes, I was, and Rita Skeeter was actually accommodating once she became aware of why she was a guest of the goblins, she loved the new project proposal, a scandalous book about the respectable Dumbledore, she was enthusiastic about her contract, the stay, and resources available, plus payment and, at the end, grudgingly agreed to the restrictions on writing anything bad about you, or your new family and friends. The newswoman couldn't wait to take a sabbatical year inside the Time Vault in order to investigate Albus Dumbledore and all of the Headmaster's family and friends. It was a stroke of genius Harry. I'm impressed and so is our leader Ragnock. The book is in its final stages; you're going to be even more wealthy when the story comes out."

"Okay, great! It will make the deadline, then?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it will," replied Barchoke.

"What about Bathilda's nephew?"

"In a high-security Vault, using magic suppressant cuffs, available to Rita through a magical mirror."

"Great! Keep up the good work," said Harry.

 **-oo0oo-**

The morning of Saturday, August the twenty-fourth arrived and Harry found himself in Fortescue's. On top of his table sat a shoe box. The raven-haired youth was talking to a tiny half kneazle cat.

"Remember Crooks, she is kind of petite, fair skinned, has a long mane of bushy caramel-colored hair, and honey eyes. She has these really cute front teeth and she acts all bossy and knowledgeable but she has a heart of gold. She likes to defend the rights of misfits and rowdy boys like us… Got it? Good, now go find her."

The little cat jumped out of the box and started walking away without a care in the world. He went inside Madam Malkin's and, true to his mission, found Hermione. She just had her robes adjusted and when she noticed the lost kitten she got close and said:

"Are you lost, little one? I'll help you find your human, come on."

As she got up with the kitten in her arms. Harry was standing in front of her and added:

"Crookshanks, you are such a smart kitty."

"Is this your cat?"

"Um, not anymore. Hi, I'm Harry and you've found the smartest cat in all of Britain. His name is Crookshanks, and you are?"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, nice to meet you, Harry."

They shook hands and a silver glow covered their salute. She blinked and Harry blushed, then she blushed until Hermione's mother came and Sirius too made his appearance.

"Um, Hermione dear, are you, well would you look at that? What a sweet looking kitty."

"Harry, here you are, oh, hello," said Sirius.

Harry and Hermione unlocked hands and Harry took a step back. Hermione turned to her mother and asked:

"Can I keep him, mum?"

"Who the cat or the boy?" cajoled the mother.

"Mum! The cat! Sorry, ah, Mum, this is Harry and this little one is Crookshanks. Harry, this is my mother, doctor Emma Granger."

Harry took her hand and shook it. Then he turned to his side and said: "Hermione, Mrs. Granger, this is my guardian, Sirius Black."

Emma smiled and Hermione blushed again.

Sirius added:

"We got the table reservations, why don't you invite your friends for brunch?"

"brunch?" questioned a new man.

Standing six feet, four inches and with a muscular build, the man had golden eyes, a smart suit and his eyebrow curling with a curiosity. If anything, this man inspired respect. Harry made an educated guess.

"Mr. Granger?"

The man nodded to the teen in front of him.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm Harry James P.." He was interrupted by Emma as she took Crookshanks from Hermione's arms and said,

"Now you behave, Daniel Granger, this is Crookshanks, and Harry here was just talking to Hermione, nothing more."

"Yes dear, but you know, I had to ask," said Daniel to Emma. She just nodded and retorted: "Yes, now we have to get to pet menagerie and get the food and other supplies, plus a book on this breed?"

"Of course we do, however, I was just about to ask for a break and lunch before I heard Mr. James asking my daughter to lunch. You do know what happens when I'm hungry and overwhelmed by crowds, don't you dear?"

Sirius asked, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please, join us for brunch. Harry and I were about to get the supplies for the kitten after our meal; we can accompany you to the animal menagerie and while you do your shopping we can get the owl treats for Hedwig and a good pet suggestion for Hagrid?"

"Who is Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"He's a really good friend that loves dragons, hippogryphs, unicorns, and anything dangerous with pincers and poison, Usually, all of the creatures have to be as big as a lorry, so Sirius and I were thinking of cheering the big guy since he has been mourning the passing of a really good friend of his," answered Harry.

"A unicorn?" asked Hermione. Harry denied with a shake of his head and answered: "No, an Acromantula."

"What's an Acromántula?" asked Mr. Granger.

"A monster Tarantula the size of a family sedan, that's what," answered Harry.

"Oh my, do you have pictures?" asked Emma Granger.

"Um, I have a book," said Harry.

"What are we waiting for? We'll follow you, Harry, lead the way," said Mr. Granger, then he added: "This book, does it have images of the Loch Ness Monster?"

Harry smiled and said, "I haven't gotten that far, the book is kind of feisty, so I'll have to check."

"Please Harry, tell me that you did not bring that scoundrel today?" asked Sirius.

"What? Who is a Scoundrel?" asked Hermione.

Harry replied. "The book."

Right then, the book in question rose from Harry's bag, reached the edge, and tried biting Harry's hand. Sirius slapped the cover of the book and got it in a wandless bind so the Grangers could see the title. " _The Monster Book, of Monsters."_

"Magic here, is real?" asked Mr. Granger.

Harry nodded briefly, then turned to Hermione and said: "Yeah, Magic is real."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. I Don't own the rights to Harry Potter. He belongs to JKR and Warner Bros and Scholastic Bloomsbury. Barchoke belongs to the master writer of Fanfiction, Robst. The plot though, that's mine.**

 **I want to say thank you God for another chapter. I'm so grateful for my home team of cheerleaders, plus one. My mom, my son and my brother.**

 **A great big hug to my beta Noppoh. Girl your courage and strength are a thing of respect.**

 **To Trickster32. Hey, girl, this chapter is dedicated to you. Thanks for sharing your wicked vision.**

 **This fic is Rate M 18+ Mature Language.**

 **I want to say thanks to all of the people who are supporting and leaving reviews excited about the plot and the remake of this fic. I'm moved, thank you. I love fanfiction. It helped me get over the depressing books of Harry Potter. So this story is a tribute to those who keep the magic alive in their new fics and the readers.**

 **Special Note to the Malicious Anonymous(Guest) Reviewers and to the Snape haters. This is a Severus Snape chapter.**

 _To Everyone else, Enjoy the read_

* * *

 _Chapter Nine._ _Harry and the tale of the two donkeys._

 _-Dreamscape-_

 _Harry found himself sitting at a table. On the opposite side, his great ancestor Ignotus was drinking tea and eating biscuits. He had at least seven envelopes and a gallon of Liquid Luck potion. Plus, there was a red string pulling a young woman towards their table. Ignotus stopped what he was doing and turned to the newcomer._

" _Hi Harry, it's been some time since we sat down and had a word."_

" _You're right, is everything alright, grandpa?"_

" _Harry, you're too smart sometimes, Thanatos and Mara have one more request for you."_

" _Okay, I'm listening?"_

" _Could you apologize to Severus Snape and help him find true redemption and ultimately the way to his soulmate?" He pointed to the gorgeous, burgundy haired veela/sprite being pulled by the string._

" _What?"_

" _Severus is the only one who repented and made amends to save you. He didn't betray your cause, and even as he was passing on, he fulfilled his oath to the memory of your mother just as he stared at your eyes. The Fates made this request and they are confident you can do it."_

" _Oh boy, I gather that these objects mean something?"_

" _Correct, read the letters, they are instructions on how to close the chasm between your parent's shortcomings and Severus Snape."_

 _Harry did as instructed and raised his eyes to Ignotus while exclaiming,_

" _Is this possible?"_

" _Pretty much, yes," answered Ignotus._

" _What about the village idiots?" asked Harry._

" _Oh, I trust you already have a plan, don't you?" inquired Ignotus._

" _I do, but I might need a bit more guidance and finesse?" said Harry._

" _I'll be there," confirmed Ignotus._

" _I have a question, that red thread, is it pulling the fated souls together?"_

" _Correct, now get back and start working on mending the course of one additional life, alright?"_

" _Got it, grandpa, say, could I get a biscuit?"_

" _Sure."_

 _-End of Dreamscape-_

Just then Harry heard: "Wake up kid, you've been asleep for nine hours."

"What? Sirius, what the fuck? I was just having a conversation with my ancestor, I'm going to get you for this later."

Harry got up, went to the family Pensieve and retrieved the memory of his conversation. After, he got a Quick Quill and started the feather to work.

Harry yawned, then turned to Sirius and said: "I need to contact Barchoke. I have an errand to complete."

"Did we miss someone?"

"Yes, Padfoot we did."

"Who?"

"Um, Filch."

"Filch?"

"No, I'm kidding. Severus Snape."

"You got instructions to kill the git?"

"No, not kill, aid him, make it possible for him to enjoy life, you know? The opposite of what his Hogwarts experience was, including your role in that assassination attempt — the attempt that almost screwed Remus in the same beat."

"Okay, I was the arrogant bastard and anyone other than yourself can be quite immature at age fifteen."

"Sirius, you were a malicious, immature bastard to both Remus and Severus. Now, they deserve compensation for your cruel manipulation, you know that, right? Don't get me wrong, I have not discarded the fact that you did go through hell by being incarcerated unjustly, but you need to make amends to both Remus and Severus. I get the feeling that this time around, Severus Snape is still going to be looking at me as though I was the product of the biggest treason he ever experienced, so I need to redirect that sentiment elsewhere, like, for example, the dufus duo."

"You rebuff my actions, but not my methods?"

"Not your methods, no."

"If I didn't know you were James's kid, I would swear you are my son, anyway, how can I help patch this festering scab?"

"I'm glad you ask. I have a couple of ideas going and it would mean a lot for me if you were to be involved in this scenario…" Harry pointed to the parchment in front of him.

After Sirius read the note produced by the Quick Quill, he said,

"You have got to be shitting me, Harry, he would never agree to this."

"Sirius, calm down. I'm not asking you to sleep with the guy; just help him."

"Is this even possible?"

"Yes."

"Well, I did screw him up in a moment, out of spite. Alright, let's do this, but for the record, I'd rather kiss a Dementor or kick a Dragon in the face and deal with the consequences than this."

"Duly noted, now let's go."

 **-oo0oo-**

Severus Snape received a letter from Gringotts on the 27th of August 1991. The goblins informed him that he was in a very unique situation; there was news that he had two readings of the last will by two different old families in the Magical world, and, since this was an unusual situation, the Bank required his presence for the next seventy-two hours.

The Goblin Bank made the request to the Potions Master to make the arrangements, in one word, advise Dumbledore — his employer — of his whereabouts. Underlined in the letter, there was a clause: fail to this request and the wills would be annulled.

Severus was tempted to let the note go to the waste bin, but curiosity got the best of him.

On August 31, 1991, Severus Snape walked into Hogwarts castle and not one soul recognized the changed man.

He had gained at least a stone in weight. He was still five foot nine inches tall, but he looked to be in his proper weight in accordance to the BMI measurement. He was athletic. His hair — once greasy — was cleaned and styled in a ponytail. His robes now had a different shade; instead of black, they were midnight blue. His pale skin was sporting a slight tint of color, as though he just got a hot bath. His clothes were of exceptional cut. He was clean shaved. Before, he seemed to have a grudge against the world, and now, it seemed as though he was at peace with the universe. He looked like he was a thirty-year-old man, and not a bitter fellow, close to fifty-six, as before his trip to Gringotts.

When he walked into the Great Hall where the staff was having their breakfast, Minerva called him out,

"My goodness, Severus, is that you?"

He looked up and said in a quiet baritone. "Yes." He cracked a smile and Minerva thought she must be having visions given that he had perfect teeth and his hook-like nose had diminished its size and was now more centered and complementing his visage.

"Did you get your teeth fixed and a nose job?"

"Among other things, yes."

Pomona Sprout who was sitting at the staff table near Minerva inquired,

"How much did the image change cost, if you don't mind me asking?"

Severus replied, "Um, around seventeen thousand galleons, Pomona."

"Quite a steep price," said Minerva.

"Perhaps, but I feel I needed the intervention."

"Did you get your affairs in order with the bank, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

Severus just nodded and said,

"Well, I have errands to run, Headmaster, Filius, ladies, good day to you all." He turned around, after grabbing one of the sandwiches and walked out of the hall heading for the dungeons, keeping a brisk step. His demeanor and his exit left the staff wondering about the personality transplant or that the goblins were, in fact, miracle workers.

 _-96 hours earlier in Gringotts, location, time chamber.-_

 _Severus Snape arrived at Gringotts following the instructions in the letter, it was August 28, 1991. The goblins nodded to his presence and then pointed the way. They walked deep into the bank's enchanted hallway and just as Severus felt ready to give up, one goblin pointed to an arch signaling he had arrived._

 _The potions master walked through a massive double door and advanced to a neutral room in white marble. In the room stood a couple of chairs and a table. He took a seat and a moment later Sirius Black entered the premises too. Once both were seated they waited in glacier silence._

 _The doors closed._

 _1st day. Time Chamber_

 _A parchment appeared on the table and Severus took hold of the note. On it, the following text was written:_

' _There once lived an old man that had two donkeys that hated each other, brayed at one another, and when they went to sleep in their pen, the two always ended up kicking each other until their master interrupted and pulled them apart._

 _The master got tired of the animals' conduct and called in a favor of a Scholar._

 _The Erudite listened to the old man and his dilemma with his two donkeys._

 _Once the solution was in sight, the owner returned from his visit and, went to the pen to put his plan into action. He separated the donkeys._

 _For two days he kept them without food or water. On the third day, he got a rope and tied the donkeys from their neck, using only that single thread. Next, he placed a stash of fresh hay in front of each animal._

 _After the master left the pen, so the animals could at last feast on their food._

 _Since both donkeys had their backs to each other, the rope was pulled in one straight line._

 _Each of the donkeys pulled in the direction of the fresh hay in front of them, almost choking to death. Then, they stopped and tried again at least three times. On the fourth try, both stopped and trembled since they were weak with hunger. They got close and the pull of the string diminished. Finally, the two donkeys noticed that they each had a ration of fresh hay in front of them. It was then that the two decided to stop pulling and walked to one ration and shared. When done with one stash, they continued to the next ration._

 _The master kept them like that for a couple of days. After such time, the donkeys chewed without a care and shared each meal. The old man, happy with the results, began laughing._

 _The donkeys raised their eyes only after they finished eating, and realized what had made their master so happy. The old man was holding the rope and was far away while the animals no longer cared about their previous hatred.'_

 _The End_

" _What is the meaning of this, Black?"_

 _Sirius retrieved the note in question and, after reading it, he answered the first thing on his mind._

" _Isn't it obvious? You're an ass and, for that, so am I..."_

" _Is this another one of your pranks?"_

" _No, I too got summoned here."_

 _Severus tried leaving and noticed that the gateway had vanished. He was trapped._

 _On the opposite direction, another door opened and Sirius got up and went to investigate. He crossed the threshold and Severus was left with no other choice but to follow Sirius._

 _Month three. Time Chamber Gringotts._

 _Sirius was laughing like a maniac while Severus cursed him for all that he had. Once Black was bleeding and drifting because of the pain, the curses fizzled and the damage reversed until it became a dark cloud that broke into dust._

" _Damn you, Black, I can't even kill you and be done with this. I'm so tired, I can't do this anymore, I give up. Fuck you, Black, all I wanted was just to love her..."_

" _Well, fuck you too, Snape, she didn't love me either. Yeah, I had a crush on her, so what? You think you were the only broken hearted? Sorry, but no… she chose James… but you were the one she defended… So yeah and fuck, can we get over this?..."_

" _I betrayed her three times, first when I called her a mudblood, then when I started listening to the pureblood propaganda, and after when I took the dark mark… I'm a bastard, but I did love her and there's not one day that I don't regret living while she died."_

" _I betrayed my brother by leaving him alone with my parents. I betrayed Remus when I delivered the secret of the whomping willow to you and almost fucked you both in the process. I betrayed Harry when I went to seek my vengeance against Pettigrew, instead of being a responsible adult. So yeah, I know how you feel… we are a couple of bastards, and I, too, am quite tired of cursing you."_

 _Month six, Time Chamber. Gringotts._

" _Hey, you're looking more like a person and less like a Nosferatu; why is that Snape?"_

" _Well fuck, I thought I was going to get a perfect day without you pissing my digestion. What do you want, Black?"_

" _Aw, come on Severus, you know you missed me and were anxiously waiting, like a bride on her balcony, just for me?"_

" _You know, I'm starting to worry. I've already said that I like women, not ex-convict drag queens, but your insistence is kind of disturbing. Are you sure you're not crushing on me now?"_

 _Sirius barked a laugh and replied._

" _Fuck you! That was a good one, and to answer your question, I'm sure I'm not tempted by your greasy hair and wraith appearance. Plus, I'm already crushing for a woman in uniform, so I'm sorry to disappoint you. Anyway, I'm here because the chamber has delivered this."_

 _He uncovered a box and inside it lay a dagger with the Black coat of arms._

" _What is that?"_

" _It's another test..."_

" _What? You're supposed to kill me?" asked Severus._

" _No, I think Voldemort got a hold of a similar dagger and used the ritual after tainting it to brand his followers. This dagger is a family heirloom and I would like to see if..."_

" _If you could remove the Dark Mark?"_

" _Yeah, pretty much."_

" _Would you do that for me?"_

" _Yeah, you've already tried to kill me too many times as penance, but this time, I would really like to do something different, like erasing old scars and..."_

" _Getting new ones?" interjected Severus._

" _Yeah, but we have to go through a ritual..." explained Sirius._

" _I'm not kissing your scar," said Severus._

" _Oh for crying out loud, I wouldn't agree to the ritual if there was kissing involved, hell, in that case, I would just inform you that you're fucked and we would die here of old age."_

" _Oh well, in that case, sure, let's do this."_

 _Sirius nodded and uncovered his left forearm and Severus followed his lead._

 _Sirius took the tip of the blade and scripted on Severus' skin the word_ ' _Brother';_ _he then gave the blade to Severus and volunteered his left forearm. Severus copied the action and carved the word on Blacks' arm._

 _Sirius took a swipe of his blood with his fingers and Severus waited for his turn. Then, Sirius dabbed the red liquid to Snape's engraving, while Sirius also received the blood on his forearm._

 _The magic made the word burn to the point where both men fell to their knees in pain. Sirius took a small bottle that had a golden glow to it out of the pocket of his coat._

 _He poured the liquid on Severus' arm and covered his wound. Severus again imitated Sirius's actions and he too covered Black's wound with the gold pomade._

 _After Sirius scratched the gold scab and underneath, on Severus's arm, the unblemished skin was revealed. Severus followed the procedure on Sirius and he too revealed no trace of the word._

" _Welcome to the family, Severus, I hope you like crazies, mounted elf heads, and proud purebloods."_

" _Welcome to the family, Sirius, I hope you like drunkards and bickering, plus explosive curses."_

" _Yeah, well, I got to go, otherwise, I might actually start liking you, and lord knows I have standards."_

" _Oh for God's sake, you bent for a decade in your animagus dog form to clean orally, what standards?"_

" _I still don't like you, but worry not, that's the sign that we are family by my book."_

" _Yeah, whatever Black, now have a great day and fuck off."_

" _Alright, fuck you too Snape, see you around."_

 _Month nine, Time chamber, Gringotts._

 _Severus got a complete physical exam; he got a mind healer and a therapist to work over his crappy childhood and the trauma of all the damage he experienced by joining the Death Eaters and facing up to all his actions all the way to the fate of Lily's husband, her son, and her death._

 _He decided that he wanted to be a better teacher, so he enrolled for training in the time chamber and became a certified teacher by the European Council of Magic. Gringotts simply added the title to his record._

 _He also started a program of fencing, ballroom dancing, and training for his animagus form._

 _He was surprised that — when the transformation was complete — he shifted into a Turul: a beautiful Hawk with black and white feathers and onyx eyes. It truly was one majestic bird of prey when soaring through the air._

 _At last, he got to hear the will of Lily Potter or an excerpt of it. Severus was alone, as per Lily's request._

 _A Pensieve started the memory of Lily._

" _Hello, Severus. As you know, I had no wealth like James, but I had a gift with charms. My gift to you is my journal; the same journal that has many unpatented enchantments. I also wanted to come clean. It was one of these charms that revealed my soul affinity to James. I was going to tell you, but I guess things went to hell with us before I could do so; I guess better now than never? I hope it helps you because you deserve to be happy, take care of Sev."_

 _By the time the memory faded, Severus said to the empty place where the memory played before: "You will always be my first love Lily and thank you. I'm sorry."_

 _That evening, Severus tried the 'Red String Charm' and the image of a fair-skinned, burgundy haired beauty queen with blue-green eyes crystallized in front of him. She focused on him and blushed as she said in a foreign accent:_

" _Hello?"_

" _Hi."_

" _English?"_

" _Yes, I am, oh, English is my native tongue too."_

 _She smiled and murmured a translation spell. She then slowly raised her eyes towards him and said:_

" _I knew you were real, my beautiful dark Turul. All this time I just dreamt about you, where are you?"_

" _Scotland, Hogwarts. What is your name?"_

" _Ariana, what is yours?"_

" _Severus. Where are you, Ariana?"_

" _Kiruna, Sweden."_

" _I want to meet you, in person, is it possible?"_

" _Yes, sooner than you think I'll come to you. The fates have willed it so."_

 _-oo0oo-_

 _A couple of things were clear for the Potions Master after the connection broke._

 _One, Severus realized, now more than ever, he needed to get his act together and two, his soulmate Arianna was on her way. Time was running out and he needed to impress the girl._

 _He got in contact with the goblins and sold three patents and received a hundred thousand galleons. He then hired a goblin team to tear down his house in Spinner's end and rebuild the dire piece of crap into a home fit for a queen._

 _He ordered space expansions, had his lab revamped, added a master bedroom, had a hybrid kitchen built with muggle and magic appliances, and acquired a better wardrobe and furniture. He also filled out the paperwork to connect his chimney to the floo network._

 _Barchoke, who was the only Goblin that had a bit of manners, invited Severus for a semi-formal meeting._

 _While at the meeting, Barchoke explained the convenience of the time Chamber and how that room, in particular, had saved the Goblin race from dying of hunger before, but just like food was necessary so was health, and the healing center inside Gringotts, had a vacant job, Barchoke offered Severus the job of part-time Potions Supplier, in order to have high-quality potions._

 _Naturally, he took the contract. Potion making had always been a tension outlet for Severus._

 _While in contact with the Goblin architect and builders, Severus asked if it was possible to have the place ready within the next two days. He was expecting his bride shortly._

 _It was then that a thought crossed his mind. 'She's beautiful, and she, oh Merlin!' He realized then that he needed to look like a decent bloke, not a vampire. He wondered if the goblins had any idea on image change._

 _For Severus, though it was fortunate to learn that after stepping out of his confinement in Gringotts — on the calendar outside the time chamber it was August 30th — only two days had passed, which meant he still had time to organize a list of goals._

 _The list was then forwarded to the Goblins and they, in turn, set out an appointment to meet him back inside the Time Chamber. When he got there and revised his list, he noticed that the Goblins became quite happy. With a professional demeanor, the banking consultants smiled and added the new services to his bill while nodding yes to all of his questions and requests._

 _And, of course, because Severus was such a good customer, he got the entire thing for a total of thirty-five thousand galleons._

 _For a moment, Severus was afraid of going broke due to so many expenses and simultaneous changes. However, the patent sale and his new contract to Gringotts Healing Center as their top brewer helped him feel a bit more confident._

 _As fate would have it, the Goblins had this wonderful offer and competitive schedule. He could work in Gringotts, three times a week, for a couple of regular hours, while in the time chamber, he could stay for six hours and brew. Severus loved the time chamber schedule and enlarged it to twelve hours, which started him on a better salary than at Hogwarts._

 _Severus emerged from the magic financial institution a new man — after his last purchase at Gringotts of a couple of married elves — he went to check the goblins' work on his renovated home in Cokeworth._

 _He was impressed. The wards were a thing to respect. To a regular muggle, the house looked as though it had received a new coat of paint and his garden had been cleaned. For the wizard, it didn't even look like a house but a mansion. The space expansions gave Severus a full garden, a greenhouse, a library, a garage for a vehicle, four rooms, a beautiful airy living room, a well-stocked pantry, and a state of the art potions lab. He ordered Al and Nina — the elves — to make the House of Snape a home in his absence, and added in confidence that they were now his family too._

 _The magical aides bowed deeply and replied that they would love that idea._

 _He stayed the night of the 30th of August in his bedroom and promised himself to return to the Turul's nest — as he aptly renamed his home on Cokeworth — weekend, after weekend, from now on._

 _He was now grateful for his time in Gringotts and he would invite the annoying Black mutt for a drink at his new home, but later, for now, he needed to get used to living life outside the Time Vault, reap the rewards of inner peace and avoid self-doubt, or hatred. It was time for a new beginning. Merlin! he deserved it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. Those belong to JKR, Warner Brother's. Barchoke belongs to the master storyteller Robst. The plot and Mara? those are mine.**

 **A/N: I would like to thank God for another chapter. A big hug and kiss to my home team of cheerleaders, Mom, my son, and my brother.**

 **A big hug to my darling betas. Noppoh, hey girl love your sassy brain.**

 **Trickster32, it's the season for Halloween dear and I do love your wicked sense of humor.**

 **To the avid followers and readers life is been a bit crazy, so I want to thank everyone for their patience.**

 **To the anonymous malicious (Guest) reviewers and the haters? Move along people, you don't have to read and spew, you can just miss this story. Why lie, I just erase your comments.**

 **To everyone else? Enjoy the read**

* * *

 _Chapter Ten._ _Harry and the auspicious match._

 _September first, 1991. King Cross Station. London UK. 10 AM._

Sirius and Harry were walking to the barrier on King Cross Station that leads to Platform 9 ¾.

"I still don't understand why you want to keep mumbles alive, or the ginger moron near your lady? Say the word and I'll transfigure them to rats and add catnip scent to their pelt, then save you, front seats to watch Mrs. Norris and Crookshanks feast on the pests," declared Sirius.

"The ways of the gods are mysterious, Padfoot. By the way, Grandpa said to have fun with my formative years in Hogwarts, so I think, this is the time I go out of my way to woo my soulmate."

"Good luck then. Oh hello gorgeous," said Sirius.

Amelia and Susan were hugging goodbye and the stern lady of the law had tears in her eyes while her niece boarded the train. Harry sent a weightless charm to Susan's trolley making it easier for her to advance.

It was then that a ginger cat jumped in Harry's arms.

"Hey Crooks, how are you boy, where's your girl, Ms. Granger?"

Harry noticed the cat wink and jump down to where Hermione was collecting her fallen trunk. She was nervously gathering her things.

Harry got close, kneeled, and helped her finalize the task. Once her books and clothes were back in her trunk, he used a wandless spell to tidy and clean the contents. He closed the luggage and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"I was just pushed by this red-haired halfwit who was in a hurry to meet the great Harry Potter, his future best friend."

"Really? Wow! Come on then, let's see if we can warn the Potter kid about the oncoming fanboy; can I help you with your trolley?"

"What about your trolley?"

"Oh, yeah, um, I think I left it with my tutor, he is..."

Sirius had shifted into Padfoot and was getting petted by Amelia who was laughing herself silly at Sirius antics as he whined on top of her, licking her face

Harry got close and said to his guardian:

"Very smooth Padfoot, work that Black charm you sly mutt."

Padfoot jumped and licked Harry's face which made Harry burst into laughter.

"Stop it you crazy Grimm, I have to get to school, get off!"

Hermione saw the most amazing feat of magic up to that point: a handsome dog turning into Harry's elegant and quite roguishly attractive guardian. Sirius hugged Harry to the point that the recipient was almost breathless, and then shook him while exclaiming.

"Don't go, Harry, don't go!"

Making the once more poised Amelia burst into another fit of laughter before she added,

"Let Harry go, Sirius, come on, do I need to get a big roll of newspaper and swat you?"

"Okay, I concede! Take care pup, and write to me when you get there. Oh, Miss Granger, lovely to make your acquaintance again. Well, Harry don't stand there, help the little miss with her trunk. See you, kids, later, I'm buying brunch to the very delectable madam Bones."

"You are?" asked Amelia.

"Of course, I mean, would you like to accompany me to brunch, miss Bones?" he said in a fake humble and exquisite tone of voice.

Amelia giggled and nodded in compliance to his invitation.

"Only because you asked so nicely."

Sirius grinned and both Hermione and Amelia blushed. Sirius extended his arm and Amelia took it.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"What was what, Ms. Granger?" asked Harry.

"Oh for crying out loud, Harry! You gave me Crooks, you can call me Hermione. Anyway, what was the Magic your guardian did back there?"

"What? Ask Madam Bones to brunch?"

Hermione smiled and Harry grinned as he replied.

"Oh, he is a registered Animagus, his shape is a Grimm. Come on, let's get on the train and find a good compartment… Um, I need to tell you something."

Harry found a compartment that had Neville Longbottom searching for something under the seats. Harry placed a feather-like weightless charm on both Hermione's trunk and his own.

Neville got up and said, "I can't find him."

"Who?" asked Harry.

"My pet toad, Trevor."

"I've just learned this great summoning charm, want to try it?" said, Harry.

"Okay," replied Neville.

Harry got his Goblin-made, Dark wand and said: "Accio Crookshanks!"

There was a screech and a voice called:

"Demon cat!"

Hermione opened her arms and Crooks happily landed on her lap.

"Want to try it?" questioned Harry.

"Um, I might not be so good as you, though," replied the chubby boy.

Harry denied with a shake of his head and encouraged.

"Just give it a try."

"Okay."

"Hold your wand and do a swish and a flick; concentrate on your pet toad and enunciate ' _Accio Trevor_ ', okay? Uh?"

"Sorry, my name is Neville Longbottom, hi." He extended his hand. Harry took it and replied:

"Name is Harry and the cute girl with the cat is Hermione."

Hermione smiled and denied while she shook Neville's hand, "Seriously Harry, you don't have to be that charming, it's just me, you know, the girl with the trunk full of books and crazy hair, who has the best cat in the world."

"Um, you're right, sorry Neville, this is the very smart and quite fascinating Hermione and the playful Crooks."

Hermione giggled and Harry received a half crooked smile by Neville, who said, "Smooth, Harry, now, let's see? Swish, flick and Accio Trevor?"

"Concentrate."

"Right."

Harry saw Neville's wand having trouble accepting its allegiance to heir Longbottom, however, after a few minutes, Trevor was pulled by Neville's spell.

Harry realized Neville was going to develop power in the struggle with his magic wand, so, he decided to add a recommendation.

"Can I make a suggestion Neville?"

"Sure."

"Join me for magical dueling lessons tomorrow, my tutor, Sirius hired a personal defense teacher to complement my DADA training, Mr. Lupin, I get the feeling that it might help you get better with your response and aim, alright?"

"Yeah, I think it will."

Harry closed the doors and just then he heard someone smacking against them.

"Ow! What gives? Open the door!"

"Oh my God, Harry, that's the same boy who carelessly pushed me aside at the barrier."

"Well, good, after the knock to his head, maybe, his brain will switch back on and realize that he's not welcomed in here, right?"

Both Neville and Hermione opened their eyes wide and then burst into laughter. The two just nodded and replied in stereo:

"Yeah!"

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"My last name is not James."

"It's not?"

"No, um, do you mind if we talk in private?"

"You want me to leave you guys alone?" asked Neville.

"No, it would be kind of rude of me to leave you here… come on then," said Harry.

Harry opened his trunk hand Hermione gawked at the extension charm showing a downwards stairway.

"Oh wow! These are really expensive; where did you get this one, Harry?" asked Neville.

"A family heirloom, Neville. Uhm, Hermione, Neville, I'm starving and I would like to watch a movie while we have a full meal without interruptions? Let's hurry up before the kid outside tries to enter the compartment, I'll activate the self-accommodation feature and we will travel with style — Oh, don't forget Trevor, your robes, and trunk. You too, Hermione, don't forget Crooks and your trunk. Sirius said that this train takes around seven hours to arrive at its destiny."

Before closing, Harry posted a ' _do not disturb_ ' rune on the sliding door and locked the lid of the door, then, he closed the trunk's lid and the box did a self-fit on the top shelf.

Once down the flight of stairs. Hermione came to a stop and stared gobsmacked at the fully functional flat in front of her.

"Wow, what is this place?"

"It's a multilayered trunk. Um, Hermione, my last name, it's, well-"

Harry bit his lip. Hermione came close and said, "Yeah?"

"Well, it's not James, it's Potter; my name is Harry James Potter."

"That can't be right, I read the book of the rise and fall of dark Wizards in the XX century, plus the latest Boy-who-lived books and well, let me tell you, for starters, you're not short or have an indomitable mop of hair, there's no lightning bolt scar and where are your round specs?" asked Hermione.

"Well, you see..."

Right then, Harry's stomach decided to growl, making Crookshanks hiss. He realized he really was hungry, so instead of answering Hermione, he said, "Let's eat first, okay?"

Harry got them to put down their luggage and sat them at the kitchen table while he got his magical stove working and prepared omelets, sausage links, orange juice, tea, and toast.

He served the meal.

After a few bites, Neville exclaimed,

"Oh merciful Merlin, Harry, this is great! You're brilliant! But how come you know your way around a kitchen; are you sure you're eleven? Now that I think about it, you behave better than my uncle Algie and he is ninety years old!"

"Yeah, Neville's right, how come, Harry, you're so great, and not a pompous jerk that has a big head like the books proclaim?" asked Hermione.

Harry drank a bit of his orange juice and said: "Until recently, I lived with my muggle relatives. They hate anything that has to do with Magic and treated me like a slave… I was malnourished and unaware of my heritage, but on the upside, I could and still can, cook, clean, take care of dogs and run errands without magic…

Harry took a moment to add butter to a piece of toast and continued.

"A short while ago, my godfather made a claim for my status to change from orphan to adoptive son. I was taken to Gringotts' healing center and was treated until I was healthy again. Then, I received a letter from Hogwarts and met you, Hermione… I don't know about being a jerk, to be honest... but, in regards to your question about the round specs and the scar, I got treated and, the hair is just a comb with special runes… That's it, oh yeah, and I really, really like you Hermione, and that's all… Now, let's watch a movie."

"What's a movie?" asked Neville.

"Harry, go put the movie on for Neville and then get back here. I want you to explain the rune comb, this trunk, your library there, and that statement, 'I really, really like you, Hermione,' please?"

"Let me put my favorite movie on, 'Karate Kid'. I think Nev, that you're going to be entertained."

Once Harry returned, Hermione jumped in his arms and kissed him. She said: "I don't know how you did it, but after you walked into the forbidden forest that last time, I too died. Once you were struck down by the _Avada Kedavra_ Voldemort flung at you, my soul fell in synchrony to death, Magic wielded that I couldn't be with you… I'm sorry, I couldn't stay behind, and I don't regret it!... Oh, by the way, _Thanatos and Mara send their regards, they're going to be parents_..."

Harry felt like he had a lump in his throat, his legs gave away, and on his knees, he embraced Hermione's hips and cried, "I don't deserve you!"

Hermione babbled, "It's okay Harry, we're here, we are together, and this time around, I kissed you, so you're mine, you're mine, Potter, and I'm yours."

Hermione kissed him and a glow of gold enveloped them. After, Harry called out: "Kreacher."

A well-dressed house elf appeared and said. "Young Harry called?"

"Would you be so kind as to bring me the family rings?"

"Very well."

A moment later Kreacher reappeared with a box. The rings only had the Potter crest. Harry said:

"I know this is sudden but I need to do this, do you trust me, Hermione?"

"I trust you, Harry."

Harry nodded and sobered up and while holding the ring he said in a solemn tone:

"Never doubt, my darling Hermione, that you are the one and only, for now, and until I die, I love you." He placed the ring on her finger.

Hermione felt her eyes fill with happy tears, she cleared her throat and took the second ring and she repeated Harry's words:

"Never doubt, my Harry, that you are my one and only, for now, and until I die, I love you too." She placed the ring on his finger and again drew him into a kiss.

"Congratulations, young master," said Kreacher.

Neville walked-in two minutes later, the happy newly formed couple were embracing and young Longbottom realized, that he was intruding, he blushed and with a shy manner plus big round eyes, he relayed the message.

"Um, Harry, your mirror has the face of a man. He is calling for you; he said his name is Sirius Black?"

"Oh, sure, let me get that." Harry got to the mirror and said: "Hey Padfoot, what's up?"

"Harry, I just got an official Gringotts notice that says that you're married to one Hermione Granger and have taken ownership of your Lordship, from the house of Potter, is that right?"

"Yes Padfoot, she said yes, and she's wearing my ring. Hermione dear, say hi to your father in law."

"Hi, Sirius, it's good to see you again."

"Oh hell no, not again," said Sirius.

"What are you complaining about Padfoot?" asked Harry.

"Another Potter that gets hitched before me, no fair!"

"You guys are married now?" said Neville, then as though the Night Bus hit him, he numbly inquired, "And you are a Lord too?"

"Yeah Nev, and we are about to celebrate. Kreacher, bring Sirius and Remus and tell Sirius to bring the Grangers. This was meant to happen and I feel like cherishing the quote on quote, auspicious match, and oh, Kreacher, stick a duplicate mirror to a wall in the Hogwarts Great Hall; I get the feeling that this party is going to be non stop."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. I don't own the rights to the story of Harry Potter those belong to JKR and Warner Bros. Mara and the plot? yeah, that's mine.**

 **A/N, Thank God for another chapter. I would like to thank my home team of cheerleaders. My Mom, my son and my brother, thanks guys Love you.**

 **A big shout out to my lovely beta's Noppoh. Who is just amazing and Trickster32, because she had faith in this from the beginning.**

 **I would like to thank all the followers and favorites. Hey, guys I just want you to know that I appreciate your support through this journey.**

 **Trolls, Hermione haters, anonymous guest reviewers. You got my delete button.**

 **This is a Hermione POV chapter, so be warned.**

 _Enjoy the read_

* * *

 _Chapter eleven._ _Hermione's Dilemma._

Hermione Granger was standing in front of the longest line she had ever seen and felt a bit out of place. For a second she thought she was looking at a glimpse of Harry in the Forbidden Forest, facing up to a man-creature, and the creature in question greeted Harry with a phrase that sounded a lot like, the - _Avada Kedavra-_ spell _._

Her recollection shifted and her vision changed. It was an odd feeling, much like experiencing _Deja Vu._

Hermione shrugged at the feeling then, she regained her awareness, and noticed that was sitting on this line and felt no discomfort, or for that any curiosity of her location. For some unknown reason, she realized, she didn't mind waiting, hell, she was currently doing her favorite thing in the world, she was leisure reading. She could wait.

The book in her hands was quite moving. The story was so similar to the tale of Andersen's ' _The little mermaid'_ that it had her shedding tears of sorrow for the tragedy of unrequited love.

Right as she was near the end, she heard a voice lament. "Oh boy, you're not supposed to be here, Mara is going to have my head, uh, Miss Granger, please come with me?"

Hermione raised her eyes and saw an old man with a mustache that looked a lot like Cliff from 'Cheers'

He smiled and said, "Hi, my name is Mack, Uhm, your thoughts are broadcasting as though you had a speaker, I suggest, you hold on to your thoughts and my boss, Mara, will answer your questions. Oh, don't forget your book."

Hermione followed Mack and, once, inside the office, Mack pointed to a door. Hermione opened it and saw a pixie-like woman throwing a vase of flowers towards a handsome, yet contrite male in a corner.

"This is exactly what I mean, I'm a death agent, and I don't like your flowers reeking with a scent of guilt… I loved you, Thanatos! I loved you, and even though my mother warned me, I defended you and you? You go and fuck that skank Aglaea, and then deny it! Go to hell! You don't love anyone but yourself and if you call me again, dear, I'll rip your tongue out! Oh my, Miss Granger, what are you doing here?"

"Aw, fuck me, the Fates, those bitches really hate me today, don't they?" said Thanatos to the ceiling.

The petite woman crossed her arms and exasperatedly exhaled.

Hermione blinked and noticed something, like a force, that the woman projected. Her look of love and heartache, and a special glow in her hair and skin. Hermione quietly questioned:

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What?" asked the man discombobulated.

"Oh gods, how did you know?" asked the woman.

"My mother was pregnant in my fifth year. She lost the baby when I was struck down by Dolohov's curse; but for a moment she looked just like you — radiant. After the loss, she was brokenhearted. I'm sorry, do you want me to give you some privacy?" said Hermione.

"This is a fine mess we're in, but no, please come in..." She turned to the man and noticed he was frozen. " _Now_ you decide to have a breakdown? Gods help me."

She cleared her tears and her throat and pointed Hermione to the chair. "Won't you please take a seat. My name is Mara and the statue here is Thanatos, God of Death."

There was a knock on the door and Mack said: "Sorry about this Mara but one of her ancestors is here."

"Nevermind, Mack, let the ancestor in."

An apparition of beauty in a burgundy dress of medieval cut and laden with jewelry turned towards Hermione.

She was taller than Hermione, her black hair was braided in an elaborate chignon and her fair face carried the most hypnotizing green eyes. Hermione realized that there must be some mistake; how could she descend from this ravishing creature?

The woman smiled at her and said: "Don't be surprised Hermione, I am your ancestor. My name is Rowena Ravenclaw; won't you give a hug to your Nanna?"

Her request broke Hermione's reticence, and just like a child, she rose and hugged the woman. Tears once more rolled over her face.

"Oh, sweet and courageous Hermione, I'm so proud of you dear. You loved so much, but let me tell you something, men are idiots, and your Harry is no exception to the rule."

This made Hermione cry and laugh, and something similar happened to Mara. She too was crying and laughing.

Rowena drew Mara into the embrace and both Mara and Hermione wept.

After a bit, Mara separated and said: "Thank you, madam Ravenclaw."

Rowena smiled, and while still holding Hermione, she called Thanatos. "Thanatos, snap out of it, you are going to be a father. Now start making amends to the mother of your child and help me fix this terrible injustice committed to the last of my descendants, now!"

Mara and Hermione noticed how the color came back to Thanatos complexion. Then he got on his knees in front of Mara and said: "I'm sorry darling, please forgive me. You're right, I'm a selfish idiot, but I do love you, and I want to be the one who helps you, to raise this child, lovingly..." He caressed her belly.

Mara raised his head and said: "We will talk about this later, for now, let us find a solution to Hermione's dilemma, shall we?"

"Yeah, I mean, yes, I'm sorry...Um," Thanatos drew a breath and said, "Right, um, Hermione, Harry did love you, but he felt he wasn't good enough for you. As madam Ravenclaw said, he's an idiot, not cruel, so this is the plan: You will receive a reprieve. You will go back to your ten-year-old body, with your memories of this timeline. Harry will not be in contact with you but he has a deadline to deliver results. The deadline is September the first of nineteen ninety-one when you two board the Hogwarts Express. I believe this time around he will say "I really, really like you, Hermione". When he does that, you kiss him. Once you lock lips, the link of your soulmate bond will be stated in the book of souls..."

Mara nodded to Thanatos. He nodded in return and she continued with the presentation.

"Now, you get to leave with Rowena as a guiding spirit and this book, which is your book of life and a list of goals. You will receive an invitation to take your parents to Avignon France for the summers at the age of ten and eleven. While in the French Provence, you will find out that there's a magical summer camp that involves parents and children… You are going to be encountering people from all walks of life. You may find old magical lines, half-blood's, and first-time magical families. There you will be able to attain the proper magical school guidance that fits your needs, and your parents will get to visualize career choices to work on the continent and experience the scope of your power. In one word, they'll attest to the statement that you, _Hermione, are a witch_. This is important, Ms. Granger. You see, all along, your destiny was to become the Headmistress of Hogwarts, bringing the English magical education to the XXI century."

"I know it might seem a bit much, but I'm sure you will take the labor with passion," said Rowena.

"It will be a privilege and honor. Now, let's see, you want me to go back, abstain myself from meeting Harry until the first of September of ninety-one, and meanwhile get to a summer camp that will help me be more prepared for magical life, but this time include my parents? It sounds lovely!"

"I'm breaking confidentiality here, but you are fated to be an older sister to two siblings," said Thanatos.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Well, that was the plan, but your mother suffered another miscarriage during your second year. Minerva shared that you were sick and could not reply to your mother's letters… Your mother and father loved you Hermione, but, with your return, this time around, you have a bigger chance of getting those other two siblings," said Mara.

Thanatos got close to Mara and said: "You'll be able to see Rowena and your book of life within dreams. Once you meet Harry, give our regards and tell him that Mara and I are having a baby."

Hermione nodded and replied: "I will, thank you for your help and for giving me another chance with my family, the past, present, and the future."

"Go on now, you have a whole new opportunity, make it count," said Mara.

Hermione took Rowena's hand and as the two advanced through the gate to complete their return, she looked back and saw Thanatos on his knees kissing Mara's belly and doing all sorts of cooing sounds. She inquired:

"Nanna, will they be alright?"

"Of course my dear, children are a blessing, in this realm and any other. Now, remember, love your parents and your happiness will create a net to catch those other two siblings."

"Okay, Nana."

It was then that Hermione heard a voice.

"Hermione, wake-up dear, you're going to be late for school."

She covered her head and said: "No, too comfy."

She heard her mother giggle, and question: "Sweetie, are you feeling alright?"

"No, I want to stay home, I want to make breakfast for you and dad and I want us to go to the Royal Botanic gardens, take pictures, and pretend we are royalty, and then I want a puppy."

"Well, any other request, little madam?"

"A baby brother, but since you and dad have to plan for him, I rather have a puppy until then."

"Hermione! What has gotten into you, child?"

"I had a nightmare, and in this dream, I lost you and dad, and I woke up, and you're here, and I don't feel like getting up, I just want to hold you, mum..."

The tears rolled over her cheeks. Emma Granger, usually a stern task maker, stood speechless at her daughter's plea and drew her into an embrace while Hermione wept.

Dan walked into the room and went gobsmacked at the discovery of the emotional pair — Emma holding his daughter, and the little one sobbing as though her heart was tearing.

"What is it, Emma? Why are you crying, Hermione?"

"I'm just so happy daddy. Mommy promised a baby brother."

Both Emma and Daniel gaped. Hermione got up kissed her father and said:

"Remember, his name is going to be Daniel Scott Granger, oh well, now I'm hungry, so first things first, I'll make breakfast."

"Emi, are you pregnant?"

"Um, oh, no! At least not that I know of. Hermione had a nightmare and was crying, and she then asked for a puppy, but only because it was quicker than getting a baby brother, but my God, Daniel she seemed so certain. She did."

Daniel just smiled and said, "Oh God Emi, we've been had." He started laughing and Emma could only follow his laughter. She then added: "The nerve of that little brat."

Imagine the surprise the Granger's experienced when a bit later, Hermione was serving toast, tea, and scrambled eggs, and calling them to the table.

"Mom, Dad, come down, breakfast is ready. Hurry up or you'll get cold tea."

The Granger's expected a science experiment for their morning meal and instead found two perfect plates and a sandwich on a third. Hermione chewed on the sandwich and smiled.

Dan raised his hand and sensed his daughter's forehead. He asked: "Princess, are you feeling alright?"

"Never better. Can we have a day off, Mom, Dad? I really need it."

Emma smiled and Dan smirked. "Whatever your mom says,"

Mrs. Granger burst into laughter and said. "Yeah, okay, but just this time, alright?"

Hermione started glowing and hugged her parents. "Great, I'll get ready for the outing. I love you both! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a deathmatch pending with my nemesis upstairs."

Emma and Dan baffled asked: "Who is that?"

Hermione was walking up and replied in a business tone. "The hairbrush, what else?"

Both parents sniggered at her answer and Hermione chided back: "It's not funny, you guys."

Which only made the Granger's laugh out loud.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. Those belong to JKR, and Warner Brothers. This plot? Well, yeah, that's mine.**

 **I would like to say Thank you God for another chapter. A great big hug to my home team of cheerleaders, my Mom, my Son, and my Brother. Love you guys.**

 **A special thank you and a hug to my friend Noppoh, because girl, you cared for this crazy idea and you have been a trooper through this process.**

 **All my love to Trickster32, because, we love British accents and their males are not that ugly either.**

 **I would like to say thank you to the avid followers of this fic!**

 **To the haters, you-know-who-you-are, the anonymous malicious guest reviewers, and alike, I would like to say, I'm still writing, thanks for your comments, but seriously, insulting my work does nothing to me, I will keep on going like Po, in Kung Fu Panda (That's my favorite Dreamworks movie) I'll keep on getting up no matter how hard you beat on my stories. So keep tickling me and I'll keep on deleting your comments and in the process laughing.**

- ** _To the rest, Enjoy the read_** -

* * *

 _Chapter Twelve._ _Hermione's Summers and friends._

Upon her return to her ten-year-old body, Hermione experienced clarity. She, of course, knew as the Sun rises in the East that she loved her parents, but their unbiased curiosity made her feel identified and finally home.

The next series of events would just underline her previous attitude.

Rowena — in dreams — guided her to develop her affinity for plants and ambiance magic. She went to school and started dealing with her bullies with untraced magical bursts.

Hermione drew from the ambient energy and soon a set of eerie accidents happened to the oversized or popular bimbos harassing her. The weasels in question developed chicken pox, pieces of the ceiling fell next to them, or birds of all sorts and bees just seemed to chase them around. When it rained, their little feet seemed jinxed. As soon as the bullies one by one realized their strange luck and how it all lead to the brown odd haired bookworm with big teeth Granger, their conduct came to a stop and their bad luck ended.

The bullies tried pointing a finger at Granger, but her parents and teachers only rolled their eyes and laugh at the imagination of those little monsters, harassing sweet Hermione.

On top of things, Hermione received the invitation to Avignon for the ' _Summer camp._ ' Nick and Nellie F. were the summer camp administrators.

It was a real treat to have her parents read the invitation made to all three of them. The Grangers were enchanted by the idea of a summer season whilst experiencing a historical town.

The pricing was almost a joke, to ignore.

Emma and Dan made the reservations for their plane tickets and train tickets. The camp managers provided with the invitation a list of hotels and several camp activities.

The range of such pastimes included water activities such as diving in an exclusive aquarium, museum visits, as well as ancient library scavenger hunts and exposure to the magical shopping district.

Both Emma and Dan raised an eyebrow to the 'magical' expression, but once they took a look at the pictures of a medieval fair and celebration on the so-called "magical shopping district," they got hooked.

Upon arrival at the train station in Avignon, the Grangers were escorted to a bus and Hermione recognized it as a very stylish French version of the Knight Bus. The difference was that this was a double-decker in ivory white and had the Flamel coat of arms.

The driver presented himself. "Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Granger, my name is Laurent, and I believe this young lady is Hermione, correct? If I may, I would like to ask you a very important question?"

Hermione nodded and Laurent — a quite elegant middle-aged man dress in a white and lavender suit — smiled. He asked: "Did you bring your invitation, Mademoiselle Granger?"

"Yes, here you go, Monsieur Laurent."

He took note, checked his list, and said. "Everything seems in order, please take a seat; we will be arriving at the Chateau, in no more than thirty minutes."

The Grangers blinked at the very exclusive treatment. For the duration of the short trip, the elders stretched their legs and got refreshed.

Hermione noticed the moment they crossed the barrier to the magical side of Avignon. She turned to her parents, but her parents were being served a beverage and when she too got one, she forgot about what she wanted to tell them. All too soon the ride ended.

Laurent bid them farewell and the Grangers soon found themselves in front of the entry steps to the Chateau and from where they advanced to the registration desk.

The open attitude of the administrators at the Chateau and the warm temperatures paved the way to receive the next set of unimagined news, like for example, that Hermione was a very special child, in fact, she was a witch.

The Grangers received orientation. During a one hour workshop, the dentists and other mundane parents learned what being a witch and a wizard entailed, and how their family dynamics would be altered until Hermione and her peers graduated. The summer camp invitations could not be sent and received if the magic of the Celtic School of Wizardry and Alchemy did not detect affinity to potential magical users.

Parents from an array of nationalities and walks of mundane life started crying at the news that their children all along were just specially gifted.

Hermione, however, was welcomed personally by a man who was a bit taller than her. He had gray hair and bright yellow eyes like those of a hawk. He was dressed in a modern scholar attire, had a small beard, and a very dignified smile. He extended his hand and said:

"Well hello there, you must be Hermione Granger, welcome dear. I'm Nicholas and this lady is my wife Nellie."

Hermione shook his hand and then turned to the wife, who was a middle age, statuesque, and gracefully beautiful lady of fair complexion, and with mahogany hair attired in a very chic powder blue dress. Mrs. Flamel shook Hermione's hand and happily said:

"Welcome Hermione, you come highly recommended. My name is Perenelle, but you can call me Nellie, and these must be your parents?"

Emma blushed and Dan gaped until Emma elbowed him.

Nicholas laughed, and said: "I don't blame your father child, Perenelle has that effect on anyone; she is half Veela."

"On anyone but you dear," she smiled, took hold of her husband's arm, and started walking towards the reception of the Chateau. The Grangers followed to the registry where the Flamels greeted the rest of the guests.

"Welcome to the Phoenix Summer Camp, Tomorrow this adventure starts and believe me you will appreciate being fully rested in order to enjoy the program, have a great evening."

To the Grangers, the best was indeed delivered as Hermione was given particular attention.

"We've received news that you needed to advance your studies since it seems you have a great destiny on your shoulders," said Nicholas.

"For the next four hours of regular time, you will be taken to a time chamber," said Pernelle.

"We will be your personal teachers, along with a team of muggleborn tutors. The message we received is to prepare you with the Hogwarts Syllabus all the way to seventh year, as well as wizarding etiquette, potions, and alchemy," said Perenelle.

Hermione nodded in acceptance to her particular studies plan and schedule.

Each day for four regular hours in camp activities, Hermione walked inside the time chamber and experienced a total of eighteen days. After ten regular days of Summer, she accumulated a full semester, thus ensuring her tutors and the Flamels that she was capable to continue with the next stage.

The Grangers received news that their daughter acquired a full scholarship with the Flamel's for the following month.

They stood witness of Hermione's progress as she wielding a magic wand turned out to be a thing of wonder.

Her magic prowess seemed to attune to Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Runes, and Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The Grangers understood just like the Flamel's did, that Hermione's raw talent was an oddity that needed to be cultured and aided until her full potential bloomed. Therefore, the scholarship from the camp was accepted by all.

The Flamel's made a concession to the Grangers: after the following month, they would be invited for Hermione's graduation of 1989's Summer camp.

Before Hermione could graduate, a distinguished panel of Goblins and a council of European teachers were in attendance to witness Hermione's exams and scores. The teachers and goblins all agreed that the girl was on her path to greatness.

After graduation, as promised by the learning institution, Dan and Emma Granger received the certificates of Hermione's Summer Education and diplomas.

To the parents, one month of regular time made a difference. Hermione had grown at least a head taller. Her hair was tamed into locks. Her skin acquired a tan and she was athletic as though she had followed dance lessons. She was more beautiful, but better yet, she was no longer as painfully shy, nor as much a teacher's pet, as before their travel abroad.

The Flamel's extended the invitation for next summer.

Hermione received several parting gifts: a goblin set of wards to protect her property in the UK, a portkey to travel next summer to Avignon with her parents, a library trunk, a wand holster, suspension of the trace on her wand, and Perenelle gave Hermione a beautiful charm with a blood-red stone.

Nicholas said to Hermione, "Perenelle just gave you your own personal philosopher's pebble, that way, you will always keep yourself healthy. Do remember to not overdo your core with the study charge, and in order to make some gold, take it Gringotts and pay for your tuitions there — both for the Provence and Scotland, Hogwarts. Once the goblins provide you with a vault, your parents will be treated with respect. Flamel's gold has a good reputation… Next summer will be your last Season as a student here but worry not child, it will be just as exciting. Take care for now dear."

 **-oo0oo-**

After the summer camp of 1990 came to an end, Hermione found herself purchasing a protection bracelet for her parents. She was visiting Diagon Alley when she noticed Ginny and Luna chatting in Fortescue's. She finalized her purchase and picked up one of each of the "Quibbler" and "The Daily Prophet" periodicals and decided to place an ad for Quill Friendship.

She walked to Gringotts. One of their advertised services was a paid elf postal service.

She hired the service and received a seal. The seal acted as a summon to a house elf. After, she gave the instructions to the Gringotts courier to take her letters, and on that same frame of mind, any other errand that involved owl post.

The Goblins had a respectful attitude towards the protege of Nicholas and Perenelle. Her gold and preference told the Goblins, in one gesture, that she was a customer to keep.

Rowena inspired Hermione to place a charm on the ad to attract the attention of Ginny and Luna.

" _Hi, I'm new to the English Magical community. I'm starting Hogwarts next term and I would like to have friends. I don't care if you are already in Hogwarts, starting now, or later, I just want friends with a magical background, for a Quill friendship. I'm a girl, so girls only. Interested? Write back to Jean G. at Gringotts postal box 991. Take care, I hope to meet you at Hogwarts."_

It was a shock to Hermione to receive letters from Susan Bones, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Padma Patil, and Nymphadora Tonks.

From there on, Hermione wrote letters each day.

She mentioned the school in the Provence, how she loved books, loved the jewelry the Goblins made, and how she had learned about the Celts and the vestigial magic.

Luna inquired about magical fauna in Avignon. Hermione Jean sent her a complete guide along with some pictures she took. Luna replied that the gift was too much. Hermione replied that she thought that book was a good starting guide for a Magizoologist. Luna sent her a hand-drawn card of a Fairy Queen in response.

Ginny said that boys were idiots. Hermione Jean agreed and she sent a book on the record of wins by the Holyhead Harpies. On Ginny's birthday, she sent a card to be redeemed at Madam Malkin's for a dress, no matter the price. Ginny replied that her Mother thought it was a scam. Molly visited Madam Malkins and it was Madam Malkins herself who gave credit to the card.

Susan said that she loved the idea of living like a curse breaker. Hermione agreed and said that raiding treasures seemed exciting and invited Susan to the movies to watch a special screening of George Lucas' works, including the "Raiders of the Lost Ark." Susan agreed and they went, accompanied by Madam Bones and the Grangers. Afterward, Susan hugged Hermione, thanking her for the best time she had ever experienced in this new muggle world.

Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Padma Patil, and Millicent Bulstrode got invited for a shopping day at Harrods.

The mother's met at Fortnum and Mason's for afternoon tea. It was a brilliant surprise to the Greengrass, Davis, and Bulstrode elder women to meet each other again in this muggle outing; to the Patils, it was a lovely setting. For the group of old blood magicals it was a genuine wonder to uncover the multi-level store. Once the Grangers paid and lead the tour around Harrods, the residual pureblood attitudes were tossed to the side in favor of the ingenuity and marvel packed at one luxurious place.

Hermione loved hearing Tonks complain about not enough discipline on Auror programs. Hermione gifted Tonks with a Goblins Time Chamber gift voucher to get certified as a fitness instructor.

Tonks went into the Gringotts time chamber and three weeks later emerged as a certified trainer. After, she sent Hermione a dragon hide vest. As it turned out, Tonks was quite wealthy this time around.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter. The rights belong to JKR and Warner Brothers. The plot is mine though._**

 ** _I would like to give thanks to God for one more chapter. As always my home team of Cheerleaders the amazing three my Mom, my Son, and my Bro. Love you guys for your encouragement._**

 ** _To my amazing betas Noppoh and Trickster32. N, I know its been a trip, still, you kept your hat from the start. On my part though, I tip my hat to you, my dear._**

 ** _Trickster32. I love our arguments over the motives behind the characters._**

 ** _In case anyone wondered, this fic is Rated M 18+ Language_**

 ** _A/N: I know some of you guys are going to notice a few changes in one dialogue paragraph. I just couldn't help myself._**

 ** _To the rest of the followers, I want to say this is the last chapter on Hermione's POV. I'm not apologizing for evening the scales for Hermione, I just don't believe in stories in which Harry is super smart and Hermione is not his equal, I mean, in this story they're soulmates for crying out loud. If, however, you guys do like those types of fics? I can respect that but, I don't like it._**

 ** _Thanks again for all your support on this fic._**

 **To the haters and anonymous guest reviewers. I just delete the mean comments.**

 _ **-To the everyone else, Enjoy the read -**_

* * *

 _Chapter thirteen._ _Hermione's Summer of 91._

 _-Dreamscape-_

 _Hermione found herself sitting down on the staff table at Hogwarts. There was a feast. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw were sitting next to her, at the center of the Great Hall. Their heirlooms shined in pristine condition._

 _The locket, the cup, the diadem, and sword. Hermione questioned: "What is the meaning of this Nanna?"_

" _Your soulmate has done it, there is no more Dark Lord and because he has cleansed the Magical world of that vermin, his power and influence, we are going to grant you a small wish."_

" _What is your wish, Hermione?" asked Rowena._

" _To meet Harry."_

" _You will meet him today," confirmed Rowena._

" _Remember, you must act detached and demure until he declares his interest," suggested Salazar._

" _He will bring an old friend back," said Helga._

" _You may not recognize him but your magic will so trust your magic," said Godric._

" _These tokens must be returned to the School, Hermione. Once they are displayed as shown here, Hogwarts will expel Albus Dumbledore. Our essential magic will come back and there will be no more divisions from house points, no more Peeves, no Binns, no more bullying, and the chamber of Secrets along with the Room of Requirement will be accessible for you to use as tools," said Rowena._

" _I understand," said Hermione._

" _Demand for the teachers to go through Goblin certification," said Helga._

" _One more thing, don't take any crap from anyone, including Harry, alright?" said Salazar._

" _Hogwarts will guide you," said Godric._

 _-End of Dreamscape-_

Hermione woke up and checked her calendar. Today was Saturday the twenty-fourth of August of Nineteen-Ninety-One. She then heard a tap on her window.

She opened the window sill and retrieved a note from Madam Malkin.

 _Dear Ms. Granger, I had the most delightful fabric arrive, I just finished your robes, but I would like to take measurements for your robes again and double check that I did not overlook a growth spurt. If I may be so forward, I'll be free between 8:30 am and 9:00 am today._

 _Best Wishes._

 _M. Malkins._

Hermione checked her clock and it read 7:15 am. She got up took a quick shower.

She then went to her wardrobe and selected her clothes. She got dressed by the aid of her wand and placed her charmed scrunchie in her hair. The item locked her hair in one deceiving styled ponytail.

The clock read 7:55 am and her parents joined her for one deliciously magical breakfast.

Hermione then broke the news of the letter she had received earlier on behalf of Madam Malkins.

Her parents nodded. The three went to their garage. Dan pointed at the tan color Range Rover and Hermione miniaturized the vehicle.

While Emma grabbed the keys. Hermione summoned her Gringotts Portkey.

At 8:25 am Hermione was greeted by a cheerful Madam Malkins.

At 9:00 am — just as Hermione was taking off the robe in an expensive fabric and picking up her scrunchie from the floor — she noticed that an orange squashed face kitten was staring at her.

She got close to the kitten and extended her arms.

"Are you lost little one? I'll help you find your human, come on."

She embraced the feline and it was then that she realized she wasn't alone. Right in front of her stood the most handsome boy she had ever seen. He looked just as good as a model for high-quality suits. He said,

"Crookshanks, you are such a smart kitty."

"Is this your cat?"

He grinned and said: "Um, not anymore. Hi, I'm Harry and you've found the smartest cat in all of Britain. His name is Crookshanks, and you are?"

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, nice to meet you, Harry."

They shook hands and soul magic confirmed that this was her mate. Harry blushed and she felt like their touch ended too soon. But, she needed to take it easy, too many things were happening. She had waited for an eternity before, she could wait for a little bit longer

Her mother came into the scene, then Sirius Black. Hermione had to blink. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself. 'I don't remember him being so Hot!'

Her dad appeared and Crookshanks started purring. After a moment, she realized Harry and Sirius were avidly trying to charm her parents and herself for a meal.

This time, she didn't have to rush to get her school supplies; she already had everything on her list. Her father and mother were just charmed by Harry but they were putting on their overprotective act and she just could not stop them.

A moment later, Harry started speaking about magical breeds and her parent's curiosity made them accept the meal and the company. Then, the ' _Monster Book of Monsters_ ' tried biting Harry's hand and she knew her parents were lost. If there is something the Grangers prized above anything in the world, it is a good book. In this case, a magical book was a league of its own.

By the time they said goodbye, Hermione noticed Harry did not want to leave and she said:

"I'm sure we will meet again, at Hogwarts… I'm starting my first year."

"Oh, me too."

"You're eleven? How? You look like thirteen or fourteen?"

"Um, I take a lot of vitamins and my tutors hate me?"

Hermione laughed and said: "I have to go, I'll see you at Kings Cross Station next week, then?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then, take care." He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

Hermione felt his arms envelop her and a kiss on her cheek. The other Harry would have only done that after she got revived from the Basilisk attack. This Harry wasted no time nor looked for excuses, and she could not find anything wrong with his behavior.

Her mom sported a Cheshire cat grin, while her Dad curled his eyebrow in response. Sirius just exclaimed, in a perfect impersonation of Tom & Jerry's Dog Spike: "That's my boy!"

Both of them disapparated shortly and it was then that Hermione realized why Harry was not harassed by fans.

Harry did not look like the character in the 'Boy who lived books'. He looked like an older kid, had a more mature attitude for his young age, and dressed in well-cut Italian robes that fit him just right. The books had obviously missed some things.

 **-oo0oo-**

Next day, on Sunday the 25th of August of 1991, Hermione received a letter from Nick and Nellie extending an invitation for her and two friends and family. She had no trouble inviting Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley.

She sent two letters. Xenophilius Lovegood replied that he would join the Grangers in Avignon.

Ginny was ecstatic when she replied that her brother Bill was going to be escorting her to Avignon.

The Grangers and guests arrived at the School and Bill and Xenophilius were delighted by the hospitality of the Alchemists.

Xenophilius made an article about the hosts and their collection of magical animals in well-designed wild reserves. Luna had a great time sketching.

Bill had news to deliver from Gringotts to the Flamels, and the Elder Grangers surprised the girls with a series of activities: museum visits, city tours, and even an underwater treasure hunt in one of the School's aquariums.

Nick and Nellie noticed that little Luna was — just like her father — still mourning the death of her mother. The Flamel's extended an invitation to the Lovegoods to a ' _time chamber'_ conference about the Deathly Hallows. The conference ended with a thanatology workshop.

At the end of the four-day vacation, Ginny and Luna embraced Hermione and thanked her for the trip. The girls arrived in Devon with books, pictures, and perfume oils. Mr. Weasley Senior thanked Hermione's parents for the amazing opportunity Ginny and Bill had while visiting France. Mr. Lovegood said that his door would always be open for the Grangers.

 _-Dreamscape-_

 _That night in her dreams, Rowena said to Hermione:_

" _You're far more clever than anyone imagines, very Slytherin of you dear. "_

" _You really think so, Nanna?"_

" _Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"_

 _Hermione blushed. Rowena smiled and said: "Ginny is still pure, untouched by the Horcrux, and under no manipulation of Dumbledore or his Potion Induced romance schemes. I am confident that you and your soulmate will bring him to divine justice."_

" _We have to Nanna."_

" _Be careful with the Weasley boy. He is still quite envious and your generous invitation to Avignon for his sister and older brother, well, you have made an impression and, in one stroke, set the bar for rich best friends." She took a sip of tea and added: "Your soulmate has cleansed the English community of Death Eaters besides the Malfoys, but he has plans for Ronald and Dumbledore, there's no doubt in my mind. Help him, child. You've now formed a circle of friends, continue to cultivate those friendships, understood?"_

" _Yes Nanna, I will."_

" _This is the most exciting time of your life, enjoy it. Don't forget that I'll be watching you and if you ever need me, just call my name before falling to sleep, alright?"_

 _Hermione got up and embraced her Nanna._

 _-End of Dreamscape-_

 **September 1st, 1991. 10 am. Kings Cross Station London, UK.**

Hermione was greeted by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was emotional but kept herself from displaying her emotions further; Molly had more than enough drama for both Weasley females. The twins crossed the barrier after Percy and, just as Hermione was going to cross the barrier, Ron tripped her not without saying: "Harry Potter must be waiting for me, and we are going to be the bestest friends."

As she fell, Crookshanks jumped out of Hermione's arms and hissed, then went on his way. A bit later, he appeared again, behind him a boy.

Hermione picked up her trolley and trunk, and was placing her things back when she heard:

"Are you okay?"

She looked at his nice shoes and wondered if she would ever stop remembering the other Harry, the one that had ugly trainers, baggy clothes, and the stupid specs. Then, he started picking up her stuff. She had to answer his question.

"I was just pushed by this red-haired halfwit who was in a hurry to meet the great Harry Potter, his future best friend"

He sniggered and replied with ease.

"Really? Wow! Come on then, let's see if we can warn the Potter kid about the oncoming fanboy; can I help you with your trolley?"

She shook her head in denial and asked, "What about your trolley?"

Hermione noticed how he added a magic touch to her trunk as he was pulling her trolley. He pointed ahead while answering. "Oh, yeah, um, I think I left it with my tutor, he is..."

Hermione saw a huge dog on its hind legs embracing a red as a beet Amelia Bones. He was whining and licking the very strict lady of the law. Then, she saw Harry approach the couple and coyly add in a nonchalant tone, "Very smooth Padfoot, work that Black charm you sly mutt."

The huge dog changed targets and licked Harry's face. He just started laughing and protesting, "Stop it you crazy Grimm, I have to get to school, get off!"

It was then that the dog transformed into the epitome of a fantasy bad boy. Hermione had to look away, otherwise, she was going to start eating flies. He was devilishly handsome.

Sirius started embracing Harry and using a high fake sobbing voice, he said, "Don't go, Harry, don't go!"

Both Hermione and Amelia couldn't help laughing at Sirius performance and, after a bit, the Head of the DMLE decided to intervene. "Let Harry go, Sirius, come on, do I need to get a big roll of newspaper and swat you?"

Just as easily, Black dropped Harry like a hot potato and added: "Okay, I concede! Take care pup, and write to me when you get there. Oh, Miss Granger, lovely to make your acquaintance again. Well, Harry, don't just stand there, help the little miss with her trunk. See you, kids, later; I'm buying brunch to the very delectable madam Bones."

"You are?" asked Amelia.

"Of course, I mean, would you like to accompany me to brunch, miss Bones?" he said in a fake and exquisite tone of voice.

Amelia giggled and nodded in compliance to his invitation.

"Only because you asked so nicely."

Sirius grinned and both Hermione and Amelia blushed. Sirius extended his arm and Amelia took it.

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"What was what, Ms. Granger?" asked Harry.

"Oh for crying out loud, Harry! You gave me Crooks, you can call me Hermione. Anyway, what was the Magic your guardian did back there?"

"What? Ask Madam Bones to brunch?"

Hermione smiled and Harry grinned before replying.

"Oh, he is a registered Animagus; his shape is a Grimm. Come on, let's get on the train and find a good compartment… Um, I need to tell you something."

Hermione knew that the time was getting close so she followed Harry to a compartment that had Neville searching for Trevor.

Neville and Hermione became witness to Harry's expertise at a summoning spell. His wand was not the holly and phoenix feather, but it was a twin wand made of onyx.

She became captivated by Harry's charm, his demeanor, as well, and of his generous attitude towards Neville in showing him the _Accio_ enchantment. However, his mischievous streak when rejecting the Ron Weasley entering their compartment was a refreshing surprise.

Hermione knew it was still her Harry, she had Mara and the God of Death's word, but watching him, guide both Neville and her on his trunk apartment, seemed for a moment like Ali Baba leading them to his treasure cave.

Hermione took a long look at her surroundings and asked:

"Wow, what is this place?"

"It's a multilayered trunk. Um, Hermione, my last name, it's well-"

Harry bit his lip and Hermione came close and said: "Yeah?"

"Well, it's not James, it's Potter. My name is Harry James Potter."

"That can't be right! I read the book about the rise and fall of the Dark Wizards in the XX century, plus the latest Boy-who-lived books and, well, let me tell you, for starters, you're not short or have an indomitable mop of hair, there's no lightning bolt scar, and where are your round specs?"

"Well, you see..."

His stomach growled and she smiled. Harry decided to prioritize and said: "Let's eat first, okay?"

After a wonderful display of culinary skills by the host, Neville was amazed and said: "Oh merciful Merlin, Harry, this is great! You're brilliant! But how come you know your way around a kitchen; are you sure you're eleven? Now that I think about it, you behave better than my uncle Algie and he is ninety years old!"

Hermione smiled and agreed with Neville's reasoning and questioned. "Yeah, Neville's right, how come, Harry, you're so great, and not a pompous jerk that has a big head, like your books, proclaim?"

Harry drank from his juice and almost quietly replied to the questions:

"Until recently I lived with my mundane relatives. They hate anything that has to do with Magic and treated me like a slave… I was malnourished and unaware of my heritage, but on the upside, I could and still can cook, clean, take care of dogs, and run errands without magic…"

He took a moment to take a bite of his toast and continued with his explanation.

"A short while ago, my godfather made a claim for my status to change from orphan to adoptive son. I was taken to Gringotts' healing center and was treated for all of the afflictions out of place. Then, I received a letter from Hogwarts, and met you, Hermione… I don't know about being a jerk. Now, in regards to your question on the round specs or the scar, I got treated and went through a tough time stabilizing my magical core. It was unstable due to the poor conditions in which I was brought up after my parents died. Sirius came to the rescue. And believe me, the hair is just a comb with special runes… That's it, oh yeah, and I really, really like you Hermione, and that's all… Now let's watch a movie."

"What's a movie?" asked Neville.

Hermione felt her knees shake but decided to waste no more time. He said the words — just like the God of Death said he would — and she had to act.

"Harry, go put the movie on for Neville and get back here, and explain the rune comb, this trunk, your library there, and that statement, 'I really, really like you, Hermione,' please?"

She watched Harry say something about Karate, and after his return, she jumped into his arms and kissed him for all that he was worth. Tears started flooding her eyes as she said:

"I don't know how you did it, but after you walked into the forbidden forest that last time, I was just behind you, and, like you, I too died. Once you were struck down by the Avada Kedavra Voldemort flung at you, magic fated that I too follow you in death… I'm sorry, I couldn't stay behind in the castle, and I don't regret it!... Oh, by the way, Thanatos and Mara send their regards; they're going to be parents..."

It was as though his mask cracked and soon his eyes too watered. His knees bend and he embraced her at her hip while whaling: "I don't deserve you!"

She shook her head in denial and replied: "It's okay Harry, we're here, we are together, and this time around, I kissed you, so you're mine. You're mine Potter, and I'm yours."

Harry nodded and called out for Kreacher. A healthy, well-dressed butler elf answered:

"Young Harry called?"

"Would you be so kind as to bring me the family rings?" asked Harry.

"Very well," answered Kreacher

Hermione could not believe the turn of this day. But one thing was for sure, she was going to be Mrs. Potter, and no stupid Ronald or Dumbledore would interfere this time.

The beautiful silver box with the Potter crest appeared and Harry still on his knees said,

"I know this is sudden but I need to do this. Do you trust me, Hermione?"

"I trust you, Harry."

"Never doubt my darling Hermione, that you are the one and only, for now, and until I die. I love you." He placed the ring on her finger.

Hermione couldn't avoid the tears of joy as they rolled on her face and followed Harry's vow of love.

"Never doubt my Harry, that you are my one and only, for now, and until I die. I love you, too." She placed the ring on his finger and again drew him in for a kiss.

"Congratulations young master," said Kreacher.

As they hugged after that first kiss as a couple, Neville appeared. "Um, Harry, your mirror has the face of a man. He is calling for you; he said his name is Sirius Black?"

Hermione walked hand in hand with Harry and stood in front of a large window/mirror. There, the face of Sirius Black was visible. He said,

"Harry, I just got an official Gringotts notice that says that you're married to one Hermione Granger and have taken ownership of your Lordship, from the house of Potter. Is that right?"

"Yes Padfoot, she said yes and she's wearing my ring. Hermione dear, say hi to your father in law."

"Hi Sirius, it's good to see you again."

"Oh hell no, not again," said Sirius.

"What are you complaining about Padfoot?" asked Harry.

"Another Potter that gets hitched before me, no fair!"

"You guys are married now?" said Neville, gawking, followed by the second question. "And you are a Lord too?"

"Yeah Nev, and we are about to celebrate. Kreacher, bring Sirius and Remus and tell Sirius to bring the Grangers. Let's celebrate the, quote on quote, auspicious match, and oh, Kreacher, stick a duplicate mirror to Hogwarts Great Hall, I get the feeling that this party is going to be non stop."

Hermione smiled at Harry's good humor. The sorting hat was going to have a ball.

But first, she got close and said to Harry, "We need to talk."

"Oh, should we wait before celebrating?" asked Harry.

"No, but we need to be ready. I wish we had more time?"

"How much time do you need?" asked Harry.

"Maybe a week, before the mayhem ahead of us." Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes, uncertain, while he smiled and replied: "Okay, one week."

He looked in the mirror and said, "Sirius, hold the celebration for now. In case the Granger's contact you tell them that you will accompany them to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Then go up to the castle; we will meet you there for the feast and sorting. Neville, I'll be gone with Hermione for two hours. But if the movie ends, the next one is Star Wars Episode IV. I do get the feeling that you are going to love that other one too? Kreacher, take me to Barchoke. Hermione dear?"

"Um, yeah?"

"You're with me."

He pulled her against his chest and Hermione had to blink before rebooting her brain and babbling. "Wow, now who's the bossy know it all?"

"Still you, dear, and I wouldn't change a thing about you."

She giggled. "I should complain about Sirius having too much influence on you, but it's so hard not loving your roguish ways." She kissed his nose and Sirius sniggered in the back while he said,

"I'm so proud of you, now hurry up. I can't wait to see what's Dumbledore's response."

"Me too, see you later," said, Harry.

Kreacher took Harry and Hermione away while Sirius stood in the mirror and said: "Neville, Harry did say that it was Star Wars Episode IV right?"

Neville nodded but then he remembered, "Yeah, but Karate Kid was on first."

"Uh, nice, um, do you have room for Ami Bones, Remus, and myself on the couch?"

"Um, sure."

"Alright, come on Ami, Moony, it's double feature presentation on Harry's, Kreacher?"

"Master called?"

"Yeah, take us to Harry's home theater."

"Siri, do you think Harry would mind?" asked Madam Bones.

"Nope, he's the mature one; he's used to me sleeping on his couch," said, Sirius.

"Oh God, why do you keep up with this uncouth fleabag?" asked Remus to Ami.

"Well, he's a lovable goofball," answered Ami.

"I'm convinced now, love is blind," reflected Remus.

"Shut it, you prude mutt, she loves me. Oh, look Ami, sour patches and popcorn, let's mix them!"

Neville just had to give credit to Harry; His girl and family rocked, and the moving pictures — or movies? — where pretty cool too.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, those belong to JKR and Warner Brothers. The plot though that's mine._**

 ** _I would like to give thanks to God for one more chapter and now after this one is just the Epilogue. All my love to my home team of cheerleaders, my three Musketeers. My mom, my son and my Bro. Love you guys._**

 ** _My team of betas. Noppoh and Trickster32 for putting up with my crazy stories. Love you girls. I just want to say, you both were integral all the way through. N, thank you for putting up with my crazy wording._**

 ** _A/N: I just want to say I wrote this because I wanted to read a story in which Harry Potter was a true winner._**

 ** _This fic is Rated M 18+ Language. Oh, and in case you were wondering if I have a mature scene for a couple of eleven-year-olds since they are married? Sorry to disappoint, but no. Babies making babies is a mood killer for me. Once they turn 18, yeah, I might go for that, until then, sorry._**

 ** _To all the followers and lovely people who have been reviewing, thank you._**

 ** _To the haters, thanks for reading and if you send me anonymous guest reviews? I'll erase them, that's it._**

 ** _-To the rest, Enjoy the Read-_**

* * *

 _Chapter Fourteen._ _The difference between justice and revenge._

 _Harry and Hermione Potter entered Barchoke's office, and Barchoke granted access to the time chamber. The turn of two regular hours was changed to a week in the time chamber._

After entering, Harry had sat down and told Hermione his story. She could hardly believe Harry's plans and how he had taken care of the majority of his enemies. It seemed to Harry that Death and the Fates were keen on him delivering all of his targets by the first of September. She smiled and wondered if, in fact, they would make the day of delivery. Anything was possible; the more she listened to Harry, the more her doubts dissipated.

She listened to Harry's idea on how to dispose of Ron and Dumbledore, but then she added:

"I don't want to kill Ron."

"Okay."

"But I think we should make his dream come true."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Well, I believe he is Parselmouth, just like you Harry. He's really good at flying, he has a couple of bigger brother's who could teach him how to be his own man: Bill and Charlie. He could get a scholarship to a foreign muggleborn Quidditch/Chess school, while there, get to work a real summer job with Charlie at the reserve and with Bill as an errand boy to a junior curse breaker… Get him out of that obsession with the-boy-who-lived, develop his character so the desires he expressed in the previous lifetime when watching the mirror of Erised are a reality by the time he turns seventeen, and when he goes home, to visit his family, he can show them that he is the head boy, captain of the Quidditch team, and a scholar, instead of that sad, envious, caricature fanboy, sidekick, love interest of mine."

"Is there such a school?"

"There is, it's the Escuela de Magia de Palma in Mallorca."

After watching the location of the school, Harry turned to Hermione and said: "Can we go there instead of Hogwarts?"

Hermione giggled and said: "No Harry."

"But it's sunny Spain, and look at all the happy naked people sunbathing?" Harry whined.

"Oh, really Harry?" Hermione questioned with a curved eyebrow.

"No, I'm kidding, but God help us if the ginger moron decides to start reproducing?"

"Well, that's not an issue. Health and sexual education are a must at the Palma school, and he is going to be so busy studying earning his credits. Plus, during the summers, he's going to be chased by dragons and trying to avoid getting killed while shadowing his brother. For once, the overeating will make sense, still, he will work out every day just before going to sleep, and then practicing every position on the Quidditch team by Bill's coaching on the weekends during summer. Then, who knows? Maybe, he will bring the Chudley Cannons out of their losing streak, when he graduates and comes back home to sign as a star player?"

"Okay, by that time you and I will join the mundane world to study at the university and he will keep his own spotlight. No Harry Potter to steal his thunder. I like this alternative for Ron, how do we make it happen?"

"Well, there is a Summoning/Compulsion charm we can send to Molly as an open invitation to the aspiring parents for the school in question. It will be attached to the school's pamphlet. She would tell Arthur and both Molly and Arthur would have to take Ron for a week to Palma. We would have to provide Molly, Arthur, and Ron with a translation pebble to attach as a button and communicate with the School Headmaster."

Harry took a peek at the information for the School Staff and its headmaster.

"You're kidding! Hermione, he looks just like Gilderoy Lockhart's tanned twin brother."

Hermione giggled. Harry said in a whisper: "Have I ever told you how sexy your devious mind is to me?"

"We should add a picture of him on the brochure, shouldn't we?" asked Hermione.

"Merlin's socks! I wish I was five years older so I could show you how sexy your brain is to me, right now." Harry advanced with a half smirk on his face.

Hermione playfully chided Harry. "Harry, I'm not done, give me a moment."

"Aww, fine, go on then, deceivingly cute, evil genius."

"Okay, the Weasley's are going to complain about the money and that's where we supply them with a scholarship for eighty percent of the cost if Ron decides to be a sports or chess player. Then, when he's making a career, he pays back the scholarship with a ten percent interest?"

"Why ten percent? Why not sixty percent?" asked Harry.

"Because I don't want him slaving for a decade in order to pay his debt. If, however, he doesn't pay, let the goblins take him to the dragon pit and have him pay his due cleaning dragon dung for the next three years, deal?"

"You are still too kind to the moron who pushed you just this morning."

"The joke was on him, Harry. I got you to be my best friend and not him, didn't I?"

"Oh, babe, yes you did, you got me."

Hermione giggled and then started to work on the compulsion charm on the Palma school of Wizardry brochure, added a picture of the stunning headmaster, included a letter for drafting the new course witches and wizards, and the round trip Portkey. The stone runes for translation were added as well, together with a suggestion to have Ginny stay at Luna's.

"One more thing Harry."

"Yes, what is it dear?"

"We need to advise the Weasley brother's Bill and Charlie of their brother's new school activities and his summer job. Do you think they would take offense if we paid them to be Ron's teachers and tutors through this period?"

"No, I think they will take the challenge with gusto… Just include the goal of their training; we want Ronald with common sense, responsibility, a routine of discipline and studies, brutal Quidditch training, and chess mastery. We also want him to have table manners and to teach him how to have and keep a job, and how to organize his finances. We also need to explain, in raw terms if necessary, what it means to not pay the goblins back their debts. "

"I think, my darling husband, that you are brilliant."

"Why thank you my sweet wife, but I gather that you are far from done?"

"Yes Harry, you know me too well."

As the Potter's stepped out of the time chamber, Barchoke received orders.

"Barchoke, start the countdown so it ends today, before midnight," said, Harry.

"Very well, Harry."

"Here is the list of all the things we need to be done, including Bathilda Bagshot's nephew writing a letter to the Headmaster, do you think he would be opposed?" Asked Hermione.

"No, he is eager." Replied Barchoke.

"Is Skeeter's book about Dumbledore's unauthorized bio ready?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Ms. Skeeter is anxiously waiting for her moment in the spotlight," answered Barchoke.

"Operation 'three birds with one stone' is now active, let's go, Hermione, this is going to be fun."

"Oh Barchoke, could you send this brochure to the Weasley household, as well as these other two letters?" asked Hermione.

"Of course," said the Administrator.

"I need to use the Time Turner, Barchoke," said Harry.

"Of course, just a moment," replied Barchoke.

The collection of Founders tokens was put on display and Harry grabbed the Time Turner. He then turned to the Administrator and added:

"I trust you will complete your task flawlessly, as always, master Barchoke?" asked Harry.

"I will, thank you, Harry, for your trust, or should I say, Lord Potter?"

"To friends, it will always be Harry."

The Goblin nodded.

Harry brought out the old family cloak out and under its silver glow, both he and his new bride disappeared from sight. They walked towards the public flows. After a while, the Potters emerged inside the Leaky Cauldron and used the Time Turner.

Harry called out: "Kreacher?"

"Young Harry called?"

"Take us to the trunk."

"Right away."

Harry and Hermione came to the scene were Remus, Sirius, Amelia, and Neville was watching a battlecruiser chasing a Rebel republic vessel in a rain of laser shots.

Hermione squealed with joy, and said, "Good we made it to the beginning."

"Harry, this movie thing is brilliant!" said Neville.

"Glad you like it. Now, Sirius, move over, and who has the Milk Duds?" said Harry.

"Got any apple juice?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Harry, and just as he was about to go, another little house elf made an appearance.

"May I?" asked Dobby.

"Hey Dobby, welcome! Sure, after you and Kreacher can grab a seat," said Sirius.

"Yeah, what Padfoot said," added Harry.

Both elves nodded.

"Silence, the movie!" said Amelia.

Hermione smiled and said to Amelia. "Miss Bones, nice to meet you."

 **-oo0oo-**

As Harry was eating popcorn and sharing a drink of apple juice, watching the scene in which Luke Skywalker gets R2D2, after the red R2 unit blew his top, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore received a strange letter delivered by a hawk. Once he opened the letter and read the content, he called Minerva.

"Minerva, I've just received an urgent message, could you take over for now? I'll probably be back after the feast."

"Can't you do this another time?"

"I'm afraid not."

"But Albus-"

"I'll use floo, it seems Fawkes had his burning day earlier."

As the Headmaster exited his office, Minerva received a surprise visit of Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, how nice to see you, is the Headmaster be available?" asked Arthur.

"I'm afraid you've just missed him; he just had to run a last-minute errand. Can I help you?"

"Well, you see, we want to take Ron back with us," said Molly.

"What, why? What happened?" asked Minerva.

"Nothing bad, I promise you. As a matter of fact, it's great news, but well, time is of the essence. Do I need to sign a parchment form?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, I um, let me get that… Please sit down, the train is due to arrive at Hogsmeade Station in three hours. I'll be right back," added Minerva.

After the Weasleys left to wait for their son, Minerva turned to the hat and said: "Well, I think you and I have a duty to perform, don't we?"

"True, very true, Professor," answered the hat.

 **-oo0oo-**

Ten minutes after stepping out of Minerva's office, Albus got near the Ministry of Magic.

Before he called attention to himself, he muttered a notice-me-not charm on himself, then walked up to the Department of Mysteries.

As usual, the area was deserted. A shadow waited for him.

"Well, I'll be damn, I thought you wouldn't make it, yet here you are."

"How did you escaped Nurmengard?"

"A nice little goblin."

"I'll put you back."

"Enough with the dramatics, you came here because I know where the Resurrection Stone is. I thought you might like to give a call to your mother."

"Lies! You don't have it. Tom Riddle stole it from his uncle before framing him for the death of the Riddle family."

"I don't lie about the Deathly Hollows, and you know that love," smirked the man in the shadows.

Albus looked thunderous at the endearing. "Because of you I lost my sister and brother, there is no us. Where is the Stone Gellert?"

"Fine, here."

Gellert opened a box and Albus took a look. Just as he took a hold of the item containing the Gaunt ring/Stone of Resurrection, the case turned into a Portkey. He was taken through the Veil and Gellert with him.

The next thing Albus knew was that he was sitting in a long line. Both Gellert and himself got a book each; both were entranced by their reading material. It was a really good story. It was a gay romance called "The Life and Death of Albus and Gellert, a passion and betrayal romance." Just as he was getting to the final chapter, both Albus and Gellert heard a voice greet them:

"Great, you're here, Mara is going to be so Happy! Come this way," said a good looking man of Greek features.

"Excuse me and you are?" asked Albus.

"Oh, pardon my manners, I'm Death, and I'll be taking those." He took the Gaunt ring and the Elder Wand and threw them back into the void.

At the Arch/Veil in the Department of Mysteries, a couple of kids retrieved the ring and the Elder wand from the floor and nodded to the Arch.

"Well done, Thanatos, God of Death," said, Harry.

"Mortal Master of death," replied a voice.

Harry and Hermione walked unnoticed past the personnel of the Department of Mysteries, aided by his cloak of invisibility. Once outside and at a safe position, they called out: "Dobby?"

"Harry Potter called?" answered Dobby.

"Where are the Grangers?"

"At their home."

"Have they received the ministry/Goblin letter about Hermione becoming Mrs. Potter?"

"They just arrived at their house, from London, no they have not looked at the letter," answered Dobby.

"Okay Dobby, take us there, I need to talk to my mother and father in law."

Emma and Daniel Granger arrived home after their journey to London and dropping Hermione at King's Cross Station, only to find Hermione and Harry knocking on their door five minutes later.

"Hermione dear, how are you able to be here and not at the train?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"Well, mom Harry has an invisibility cloak, a couple of house elves, and a Time Turner..."

"Emma, there is a formal letter from Gringotts congratulating us for the joyous union of Harry and Hermione Potter..."

Harry stepped forward and said: "About that letter, I, um, -he cleared his throat- well, it's true, we hoped to beat the Goblin Owl Post, but, we didn't so, hence, why we're here, can we talk about this, please Dr. Granger?"

"Dan, let Harry explain this, I get the feeling that is going to be a bit more innocent, than how you broke the news to my father..." said Mrs. Granger.

"Emma!" exclaimed Dan.

"What do you mean mum?" asked Hermione.

"It was supposed to stay in Vegas, but then, magic happened and you were born nine months later..."

"I don't believe this, I was conceived in Las Vegas?" asked Hermione.

"Harry, come in boy, so, you got yourself a Granger girl, huh? well your in for a ride," said Mr. Granger.

"Harry, ignore him, welcome home son," said Mrs. Granger and drew him in for a hug.

For a moment Harry forgot how to breathe as tears of joy rolled on his face and he replied quietly:

"Thank you."

 **-oo0oo-**

 _Daily Prophet Excerpts._

 _1991._

 _Rita Skeeter is returning from her world tour. Get your tickets for her presentation on her best seller book "The Secret Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore."_

 _The Founders Heirlooms have been returned to Hogwarts Hall. In a surprising revelation, Hogwarts received items lost for one millennium. Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and later Harry Potter retrieved Godric Gryffindor's Sword, from the Sorting Hat, at the feast._

 _Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was speechless at the appearance of the items, all previous three, returned by one dignified Goblin 'Barchoke' as a token of goodwill by the Goblin Nation. The sword just bounced of Harry Potter's head after he was sorted to Gryffindor._

 _Madam Amelia Bones was joined in a beautiful ceremony to Lord Sirius Orion Black. The guest list was a kept secret. The Black family. Andromeda Tonks plus family members living in Switzerland visited, however, the foreign relatives remained out of the camera's reach._

 _Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape and New Hogwarts Professor of Wizarding Etiquette Ariana Swanson married in a very elegant ceremony in the Hogwarts Great Hall. The bride and groom received a foreign family. Mrs. Snape is related to Apolline Delacour, wife of the French Minister of magic. Both the Minister and his wife, along with their two daughters Fleur and Gabrielle, made it to the wedding. Also in attendance was the Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones and Lord Black, who acted like the best man._

 _Albus Dumbledore was declared legally dead._

 _1992._

 _The Chamber of Secrets has been located. The School board wants to turn the chamber into a fully functional Swimming pool. The Goblins are contracted for this renovation feat at a minimal cost. "Education should not be deterred because of a steep price, it should be equal," said Barchoke, Senior Administrator and Goblin Ambassador._

 _Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was asked to resign after an anonymous source revealed a long line of frauds and malversation of Ministry funds._

 _Amelia Bones wins the election by a landslide. She said that not even motherhood would derail her from doing her best. She recently found out she and Lord Black are expecting. We at the daily Prophet wish them both the best._

 _The Yule Ball celebration is returning. Professor of Wizarding Etiquette, Ariana Snape nee Swanson, is giving ballroom lessons and the Newly rediscovered Room of Requirement is being prepared for a fantastic celebration._

 _1993._

 _Griselda Marchbanks proposed a new initiative to have all Hogwarts school of Wizardry staff go through a certification by the Goblins._

 _Births._

 _It's a boy! Edgar Antares Black was born on August the 8th and he is healthy. Lord Black and his wife, Prime Minister of Magic Amelia Bones, are joyous at the newest addition to their family._

 _It's a girl! Alison Eileen Snape came into the light on October 12th. Her father and mother, professors at Hogwarts, welcomed her with open arms._

 _Sports._

 _The Magical Students Olympics are going to be a reality starting in October 1994. Students from France, Spain, and Italy are going to travel to Scotland since Hogwarts will be hosting this first year. Magical Schools like Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Escuela de Magia de Palma, and Scuola di Magia e Alchimia di Firenze, will join in a friendly competition._

 _1994._

 _New Legislation is approved. It's no longer allowed to charge different prices to Muggle-born parents. The increase of sometimes more than twenty percent was banned. Anyone found charging more than what has been established by law, will be heavily fined.._

 _We had a sad passing this first of November. Durmstrang Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, was found dead in his bed after suffering from a heart attack. His former wife came to claim his remains and shortly after return to her country. Here at the Daily Prophet, we extend our deepest sympathies._

 _Hogwarts takes the gold! The Quidditch pitch was opened for all families in celebration. It's a first-time wonder. The parents of all the players came to witness their children winning the gold medal for the school. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was ecstatic._

 _Yule ball Fashion is back!_

 _1995._

 _New Muggle-Magic shopping Mall in Hogsmeade opened with wonderful results._

 _Diagon Alley is opening its new Cinema._

 _The grand opening of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes was a success._

 _1996._

 _Engagements._

 _Neville Longbottom proposed to Luna Lovegood. The couple agreed that they would marry after her Graduation from Hogwarts._

 _Cedric Diggory and Hannah Abbott will marry after miss Abbot concludes her Hogwarts education._

 _Fred Weasley and Susan Bones are setting a date for their nuptials after she graduates her education as Auror._

 _Viktor Krum is getting hitched to the beautiful Ginny Weasley after she graduates and has a year playing for the Holyhead Harpies._

 _Percy Weasley asked for Cho Chang's hand in marriage and they will unite after she graduates from her degree as a Potions Mistress._

 _Remus Lupin and N. Tonks decided to tie the knot. Miss Tonks is retiring from the Auror corps and opening a new 24-hour Wizarding fitness center and child daycare facility in Hogsmeade. Professor Lupin added that it was "Dora's idea to promote health in this new way, and to give mothers and fathers alike the chance to take a moment to enjoy the benefits of healthy habits and a family oriented center." We at the Daily wish them luck._

 _Cormac McLaggen and Millicent Bulstrode are engaged to be married after they both graduate from Hogwarts._

 _Michael Corner and Daphne Greengrass got engaged and they will marry after miss Greengrass completes her journalism studies in the Muggle world._

 _Harry and Hermione Potter decided to renew their vows of marriage in a Lavish ceremony in the ancient home of Peverell, now a renovated manor._

 _We at the Daily Prophet want to wish them a great deal of happiness._

 _1997._

 _William Weasley got married to former French Prime Minister's daughter Miss Fleur Delacour in a ceremony in Devon. Family and friends accompanied the couple in a joyous celebration. In attendance were Prime Minister Bones, her family, and the Black relatives from Switzerland, along with the Hogwarts Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Professor Ariana Snape, and her husband._

 _A new student and scholarship exchange program has been proposed by Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. Now, our children will be able to spend a year afar, learning foreign magical customs and culture._

 _1998._

 _Hogwarts is going to be a School, and a University Campus the only other in Europe besides Celtic School of Wizardry and Alchemy and Advanced Studies Center._

 _The Chudley Cannons just signed rookie player Ron Weasley._

 _The Season is over and the Cannons Win! Congratulations to the Captain of the team and Sports Star Ronald Weasley! He added: "I couldn't have done it without my brothers, Bill and Charlie, and my brothers and sisters from the team. WOO HOO! We won!"_

 _2005._

 _The Gringotts Healing center, Saint Mungo's; will hold a conference to invite Healers from all over the globe to share their latest treatments and medical alternatives for longterm spell damage patients._

 _The Goblin Healing and Medical Center is thrilled by the news of the Potter's newest addition to their family. James Hermes Potter was born on the fifth of November. Congratulations Head of Cardiology Doctor, Harry Potter, and Headmistress of Hogwarts, Hermione Potter._

 _Saint Mungo is welcoming his new head obstetrician and healer, Draco Black, and his beautiful wife, Gabrielle Black nee Delacour. Doctor Black is happy with his new residence and can't wait for his twin girls Alya and Nova to be born._

 _Excerpt from the Little Whinging Advertiser Gazette._

 _Goodwill volunteer and Animal rights activist, Dudley Dursley, was struck by lightning and woke up to find that he won a Caribbean cruise trip. Strange luck indeed. The man who had a troubled childhood, received the biggest news after he'd been the victim of an eerie accident. Congratulations Mr. Dursley we at the Gazette hope you keep on giving after such a turn._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer. I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. JKR and Warner Brother's do. Barchoke is the creation of Robst. One of my personal favorite fanfic writers. The Plot though, that's mine._**

 ** _A/N: I want to say thanks to the Higher Power, Universe, God whatever its called. Thank you for this journey._**

 ** _This chapter though it's the last, I want to dedicate to my father. It's going to be 4 years since he went on his next great adventure. I never posted or published anything on fanfiction, while he was with us, I'm sure he would have loved to read it. All my love to you Dad, I'm sure you're loving my work now._**

 ** _To the avid readers and reviewers that cheered me on. Again, thanks for your support and for spotting misspells and I'll let you in on a secret, I did take your cheeky comments, with a lot of humor._**

 ** _To the trolls, haters and such? I don't have time for negative stuff so I'll just erase it, life is beautiful and complicated as it is_**

 ** _To the rest, enjoy the read_**

* * *

 _Chapter Fifteen._ _Epilogue_

 **First of September, 2017. Kings Cross Station, 10 am. London, UK.**

Harry and Hermione walked with two toddlers in hand, Emma Jane and Lily Dolly. James was starting his first year and Daniel was eager to see his brother off so he could get back at school and welcome him again on the feast.

James turned to his father and said, "Dad, why am I taking the train, I mean, we live in Hogwarts?"

"Well, you see, this is the time where you meet your classmates, make new friends and, who knows, get to meet the love of your life?" answered Harry.

Hermione giggled. James muttered that girls were gross when he heard "Boys are idiots mum".

James raised his eyes and found a beautiful girl. "Hannah Diggory, I did not raise you to be so couth! Do you think your dad is an idiot?" Hannah Diggory nee Abbott asked. "No!, Daddy is beautiful, but boys are gross." Cedric Diggory goofed off and said: "That's my girl, give them hell and win the Quidditch cup for Hufflepuff dear."

"Dad, I think you're quite handsome and distinguished," said Ari Snape. Ariana Snape giggled and said: "My goodness, Potions Master, your youngest daughter adores you."

Severus smiled and was going to say something to his wife and daughter before a voice interrupted. "Oh merciful Merlin, this child needs an eye doctor! Imagine, this overgrown bat being handsome? Ariana dear, quick to St Mungo's!" screeched Sirius.

Both Ariana and Ari giggled at Sirius's babbling, while Severus transformed to a Turul, Sirius into Padfoot, and they started tussling.

The children started laughing and a heavily pregnant Amelia Bones interrupted: "Sirius I think my water just broke, and you're rolling on the floor with this overgrown chickenhawk?"

Remus came onto the scene and said, "Dora, make sure that the children are all accounted for and on the train. Teddy, take care son, I'll escort the Minister and Sirius to the healing center."

"I'm up!... Reggie, Jamie, my boys," Sirius pulled his twins into a rushed hug, "have a great time and promise me to take care of Ari while in school. I gotta go, your baby sisters are making a triumphant entry into the world. As soon as we are able, we'll visit," said, Sirius.

By this time no one except Hermione had noticed how James Hermes Potter was quietly walking towards Hannah Diggory and inquired: "Can I help you with that?" Little Hannah smiled and nodded yes.

"Daniel Scott and Rowena Jane Granger, why are you not saying goodbye to you Mother and Father?" asked Emma Granger.

"Sorry about that, mom, but we don't want to be late for our first day at our job." Emma and Daniel smiled and drew them into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. New Potions teacher and School Healer."

"Thanks, mom," The twins answered in one voice.

"Luna, children, you've made it," said Hermione.

"Of course we did. Now Alice and Maya Longbottom, behave, take care of each other, and remember, your brothers Frank and Nev are starting next term so make a great impression."

Two mischievous blond haired twins smiled angelically. "Yes, mom."

"Te juro que me matas, Ron Weasley!" Exclaimed a stunning female in a luxurious attire to her husband.

"Oh, come on Carmen, they are only here for one year. After, they'll transfer to la Escuela de Magia de Palma; it's already been worked out, they get to know my home country and the amazing school that Hogwarts is, and you and I get to travel for my tour."

"Lo único que quieres es una excusa para hacerme otro bebé, pues no, solo tendrás tres, nada de siete hijos como tu madre… yo tengo un carrera y obligaciones, no soy ella."

"Cielo, gracias a Dios por eso, no me imagino con nadie más que contigo… pero si no quieres mi sorpresa?" answered Ron.

"Sorpresa?, hijos, despidanse de su padre, Ginebra y Arturo denle besos y nos vemos pronto amores." The woman drew two beautiful ginger twins in her arms and kissed them silly. The two in question whined. "Ay mamà en la cara no, en la cara no."

"Ginny, hello!" Ginny smiled and said: "Oh my goodness, he actually got them attending Hogwarts? It's going to be an eye-opener for Ron's children. What happened with Carmen? did she make a scene?"

"She was complaining about the children attending here, but then Ron explained that it would only be for a year, then they would return to Mallorca. She complained about him looking for excuses to make more babies. She said she would only give him three not the seven as his mom did, and that she was a career woman. He said that it made complete sense and he could not imagine himself with anyone but her. Then, he added that she was not interested in getting her surprise, and just as she was kissing the kids goodbye, you entered the conversation."

"You speak Spanish, Hermione?"

"Yes, I do; both Harry and I do."

"Who would imagine, my stupid brother, becoming such a celebrity? Not me, I tell you."

"Where is Viktor?"

"Oh, he's back there convincing Irina to get to the train. Irina is having second thoughts."

Irina Krum was pudgy and had a beautiful face with bright blue eyes and black hair. She was having trouble pulling her trolley and bumped Daniel S. Granger. She looked up and said, while blushing, "Sorry, uncle Scott."

"Come on sweetie, I'll help you with that."

Once the Hogwarts Express started leaving, the new head of the DMLE, Neville Longbottom, got close to Harry and Hermione and said,

"Could I have a moment, Harry?"

"Sure, what is it, Neville?"

"I just found a sealed document from the period when Madam Bones was head of the DMLE, and it has both your names, Harry and Hermione Potter and the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on it… I need to talk to you."

Harry nodded and gave the children to Emma and Dan. Both Harry and Hermione nodded and the two took a hold of Neville. They apparated to Harry's old trunk.

Neville took a seat at the table and Hermione said:

"Dobby."

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"Bring the Pensieve and place it here in front of Neville."

Neville brought out the miniaturized document ledger.

"What we are about to show you, Neville is the memory of the world if Harry and I had not joined."

Cedric Diggory dying, then the list went on to Sirius Black, Remus, Tonks, Madam Bones, Severus Snape, and the resurrection of Voldemort, then the war and the orphans.

"Remember that first of September of ninety-one? We've met, made friends, went into Hogwarts, got sorted into Gryffindor," said Harry. He took a hold of Hermione's hand and added: "The best years of our young lives."

"I remember Harry, the return of the Founder's heirlooms, how Dumbledore disappeared on the same day that his unauthorized biography was out. The interview and pictures of Grindelwald alive months before the book even made the stands… But the Death Eaters disappeared, the prophecy was a fraud, and even Sybill Trelawney called it quits after that first of September… Oh Merlin, did you have anything to do with it? But, but, what about the Hallows?"

"Neville, I am the master of the Hallows. I received them as an inheritance, and yes, Neville, I had something to do with the disappearance of Dumbledore, Voldemort, and his Death Eaters..."

"Wait a minute? The Death Eaters were gone before you got being adopted by Sirius Black. Sybill Trelawney quit her job after the feast, and you are going to tell me as well that Severus Snape was a Death Eater too?"

"He was a Death Eater..." said Harry, and Neville refuted

"He has no dark mark or any mark. He can pass through the ministry gates that were updated before you were adopted. Harry… Why are you trying to carry the blame?... You are the best healer the Goblin Center has. You brought my parents back from Limbo and, Hermione, why do you let him do this?... To take the blame for such a feat, if it were true? You would have to have mastery of time and you don't own time… You know what, your attitudes make no sense, besides this probable future, do you have anything besides that projection of a dystopian future?"

Both Harry and Hermione were going to answer when Neville said: "You know what, forget it."

He turned to the sealed package and sent a wandless: " _Incendio_."

The head of the DMLE then added: "Now that that's over, see you on Sunday for dinner. I'm grilling an entire calf."

Neville walked out and Hermione and Harry blinked.

"Neville is right, we don't own time, but we do have a Time Chamber available and a Time Turner and the Fates rooting for us, otherwise, we would have missed all the fun with Dumbledore and Grindelwald, and retrieving the Deathly Hallows after both got transported through the veil," said Hermione.

"We have house elves and then we made the trip to Dan and Emma's to tell them of our engagement," said, Harry.

"I never thought I was going to get an earache for telling the truth?" said Hermione.

"Oh hell, it was not the truth, but actually look at the Pensieve?" said, Harry.

There, in front of the Potters, the Pensieve continued reflecting the aftermath of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Neville stood alone and nowhere around him was any sign of Luna being his girl.

"So, that's it, we don't get to think about this other timeline?" asked Hermione.

"I think from the moment Rowena and Ignotus left our dreams after the first of September? We fulfilled our objectives and yeah, I think that we were granted the choice to avoid recalling that awful timeline, this time around," said, Harry.

"Okay, good," said Hermione.

"I love you," said Harry.

"I love you too," said Hermione.

"Race you to the room?" asked Harry.

"Why, husband, I thought you've never ask," said Hermione.

Harry then changed his mind, took a hold of Hermione, and carried her bridal style.

"Oh my, aren't you romantic," giggled Hermione.

"For you my dear? Always."

 **-oo0oo-**

 _Several decades later Harry and Hermione were quietly sitting again, at the longest line they had ever seen. They were looking at a photo album. Their life together had been amazing, and they felt nothing but gratitude._

 _It was then that a beautiful toddler wobbled and grabbed the photo album._

" _Oh gods, here you are? Andrew Harmony Thanatos, do you know how worried I was?" Asked Mara. She raised her face to apologize to the couple waiting in line and instead, she smiled._

" _Harry, Hermione, welcome back!"_

 _Thanatos walked into the scene and took a hold of the baby, while Mara hugged the newcomers. She added:_

" _Come on, everybody is waiting for the party to begin."_

 _The god of Death smiled and kissed his son's head while muttering to himself._

" _The Eighth Time was the charm, indeed."_

 **The End.**


End file.
